Rose’s Secret
by Pinklover98
Summary: Rose Lane is Ada’s best friend, daughter of a former gypsy princess, the death of Rose’s parents leaves her in the care of Polly, growing up alongside Ada and the Shelby boys, one of whom Rose falls head over heels for. Tommy/OC
1. One

This story is somewhat AU, Tommy/OC. Grace will be in the story and the plot will follow the seasons with some changes (some of which I haven't decided on yet, haven't planned last season one yet :)). Hope you enjoy and like this new character, there will be more of a background on the character of Rose in the next chapter (also nicknamed Rosie throughout).

"Morning Ada!" Rosie chirps, flinging open the door to Ada's bedroom.

"Urgh! Rosie!" Ads grumbles, burying her head under her pillow as Rosie flings open the curtains. "Piss off!"

"Oh you don't mean that!" Rosie laughs, launching herself onto the bed beside Ada. "You love me really!" She throws her arms around her best friend, squeezing her tightly as Ada squeals and bats her away.

"Rosie!" She laughs pushing her off the bed and on to the floor where Rosie lands with a thump.

"Girls!" Polly shouts up the stairs sending the girls into another fit of giggles.

"Get off of me you lump!" Ada shrieks as Rosie jumps back up and on to the bed again.

"What are you still doing in bed at this time anyway, Lazybones?" Rosie teases, settling down beside Ada, both of them catching their breath.

"Meh. Couldn't sleep last night, then I couldn't wake up." Ada responds with a yawn.

"Hmm." Rosie replies, nodding. "All those late night rendezvous with your secret lover boy?" She teases, digging her fingers into Ada's side.

"Oi!" Ada shouts, pushing her hand against Rosie's mouth to silence her. "Quiet! You don't know who could hear!"

"Eh give over Ada. John and Arthur were leaving as I got here, Thomas was in his office and Pol knows something's up. She's not a fool you know. And neither are your brothers. Don't think you can keep this up for much longer."

"Hmpf." Ada grumbles, turning over away from her friend.

"Oh don't be a mardy bum!" Rosie huffs getting up from the bed. "I'll see you downstairs, Polly's just put the kettle on."

"Good of you to join us," Polly says as Ada enters the kitchen. "where have you been all day?"

"In bed. Couldn't sleep. Then I couldn't wake up. Then I was cold, and then I had to go for a wee, then I was with this bear on a boat. That was just a dream. Then I was hungry." Ada replies, slicing off some bread and grabbing the jar of jam. Polly and Rosie exchange a glance across the table as Ada takes a seat.

"Why are you reading the paper?" She asks

"Ada!" Rosie exclaims at the random question, giving her friend a questioning look. Ada responds with a shrug and a scowl, taking a bite of bread and jam.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Polly replies

"Never seen you read the paper, only ever seen you light fires with them."

"The BSA are on strike. Miners are on strike. IRA are killing our boys, 10 a day." Polly responds, eyeing Ada over the newspaper.

"What?" Ada asks around her mouthful

"Stand up."

"Why?"

"Pol..." Rosie says, sitting up straight in her chair.

"Just stand up." Polly commands

"Polly..." Rosie repeats, standing up beside her friend.

"Side on." Polly steps up to Ada and grabs her boob

"Polly what are you doing?!" Ada exclaims, moving away.

"Ada...how late are you?" Polly asks

"Oh shit." Rosie mumbles, sinking back into her chair.

"One week. Five weeks. Seven if you count weekends, I think it's a lack of iron. I got some tablets." Ada protests, joining Rosie back at the table.

"But they didn't work." Polly states, walking back around to her seat.

"No."

"Oh Ada." Rosie mutters, reaching over to take her friends hand.

"I'm not doing it Rose." Ada says softly as she walks into the living room. "I'm not."

"I know." Rosie replies, patting the sofa beside her and placing her book on the side table. "I know Ada." She flops down on to the seat, curling her legs up under herself. "So you are?" Ada nods in response, not needing to hear the rest of the question, laying her head on the back of the sofa. "Oh Ada."

"I'm not getting rid of the baby Rosie, I can't do that. I can't."

"I know, I know," Rosie repeats, wrapping her arms around her best friend and pulling her close. "Shh, I've got you."

"God Rosie I don't know what to do." Ada cries, clinging to Rosie.

"Yes you do Ada, you're strong. Really strong."

"But what if he doesn't come back? I can't do this without him." Rosie nods, stroking Ada's hair as she cries.

"Freddie will come back Ada, I know he will and so do you. You just need to keep believing."

"They're gonna kill him!" Ada sobs, grabbing on to handfuls of Rosie's skirt.

"Hey, hey, shh," Rosie soothes. "Do you really think me and Pol would let them? Don't be silly Ada. Freddie will come back, you'll have this baby and we'll all find a way to move on. Ok? You have to believe Ada, you can't give up. Promise me you won't give up." She continues, eyes welling up.

"I won't." Ada says, sniffling. "I promise."


	2. Two

Chapter 2

"Rose!" Tommy calls, walking into the betting den.

"Oh here we go." Ada sighs, rolling her eyes as Tommy makes his way from the den into the kitchen.

"Rose. I need your help." Tommy continues, grabbing Rosie's coat from the peg by the door and holding it out to her.

"She's my friend Thomas!" Ada protests causing Tommy to roll his eyes and Rosie to hide her smirk behind her tea cup, slowly getting up from the table. "I don't share Tommy, you know that. You can't just storm in here and expect Rosie to come at your call!"

"Oh Ada, enough with the dramatics, calm down will you?" He sighs helping Rosie into her coat.

"It's fine Ada," Rosie says with a laugh.

"Oh for goodness sake." Ada grumbles. "Go on then, go running after him...as always."

"Ada!" Rosie laughs, bending to kiss her friends cheek, getting a swot on the side from Ada. "See you soon."

"Yeah, yeah." She says, waving her out the door after Tommy with a smirk. "You'd better bring me back a treat!"

"Yes m'am!" Rosie replies, giving Ada a mock salute as she walks backwards out the door.

"So, where are we going?" Rosie questions Tommy as she jogs to catch up with him.

"Charlie's yard." He replies, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. Rosie smirks cheekily, taking the cigarette from Tommy's lips and placing it between her own. Tommy huffs causing Rosie's smile to grow as he lights a new cigarette.

Having grown up down the street from the Shelbys, Rosie was like a second sister to the boys, spending most of her time in the Shelby house as a child. Rosie's father had been friends with Arthur Snr, her mother dying along with her only sibling during birth when Rosie was 10. Her father went to war, not returning to Rosie, leaving Polly to take the young girl into her care with Ada and Finn. During the years the older boys were at war Rosie and Ada grew ever closer, sharing everything with each other, helping their Aunt Pol to raise Finn and run the company. After the war, Rosie noticed a change in the boys, yet nothing could lessen the childhood crush she had developed on the middle Shelby boy, one thing she couldn't bring herself to share with Ada.

"Uh huh," Rosie mumbles around the cigarette. "And what are we doing there?"

"There's a horse I want you to meet." Tommy states.

"Got it." She replies, deciding to continue the walk in silence based on Tommy's short responses.

"Morning Curly." Rosie says softly, wrapping her arms around the older man.

"Morning Miss Rosie!" He replies "You coming by later?" He asks as he leads her and Tommy to the horse. "The horses miss you."

"I'll pop by Curly, bring Finn with me too, hey? We could go out on a ride?"

"Yeah a ride with Finn boy, yeah." He smiles wide at Rosie who rubs his shoulder. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

"See you later Curly." She assures him, throwing Tommy a smile as he stands to the side, patiently waiting for the conversation to end.

"Go on Curly, Rosie'll be by later, we've got work to do." He says, patting Curly on the back.

"Yes Tommy, see you later Tommy." Curly mumbles as he jogs off.

"He's a beauty," Rosie breathes out, walking around the horse, smoothing back his mane. "Where'd you get him?"

"Not important." Tommy grunts, lighting a cigarette as he watches her.

"Right." She snorts. "Not important? Or you just don't want me to know?"

"Don't start Rose, just look at the horse will ya?" Rosie rolls her eyes and continues her walk.

"He's lovely.." she starts, coming to a stop in front of the horse, patting his nose.

"But?"

"But," she repeats, resting her head on the horse's nose before turning back to Tommy. "But I've got a bad feeling."

"Rosie, I need more than just a bad feeling." Rosie rolls her eyes and begins to walk away from Tommy.

"That's all I've got Tom." She calls over her shoulder as he huffs and moves to catch up with her. "Take it or leave it!"

"How bad?" He replies, making it to her side.

"Bad Tom, really bad."

* * *

"Rosie?" Finn calls softly as he tiptoes down the stairs. Rosie looks over the back of the sofa where she's sat, John's youngest child Robert cradled in her arms, his daughter Katie asleep with her head on Rosie's lap. Since the boys had come back from the war, Rosie had started taking turns with Polly to spend the evenings at John's house watching over his children on the nights him and his brothers went to the Garrison. With Polly out for the evening, Rosie had volunteered to watch the five young Shelby children, taking Finn down the road with her, putting him to sleep in John's bed.

"Hmm?" She hums, smiling over at him. "Alright?"

"Can't sleep." Finn mumbles, squeezing himself on to the sofa beside her. She turns her head, pressing a kiss to his hair. "When's Tom gonna be back?"

"I don't know sweetheart." She shifts Robert in her arms so that she can free one hand to run through Finn's hair.

"I had fun today. With you and Curly. And the horses." He yawns, snuggling into her as best he could.

"Yeah?" She questions with a smile. "Me too. We should do it more often, I think the horses liked your company."

"Maybe I can work for Tommy and Arthur like you do?" Finn perks up, lifting his head to meet Rosie's eyes. "We can go together and meet the new horses!" Rosie chuckles and pulls Finn back to rest on her again. "Please Rosie! Will you ask Tommy?"

"I'll ask Tommy," she promises softly, once again running her fingers through his hair. "Close your eyes Finn, you'll know when Tom gets home. I'll ask him later about the horses, ok?"

"Mhmm." Finn yawns, letting his eyes fall shut.

"Rose?" John calls softly as he walks through the front door. He smiles at her and nods as she shushes him over the sofa. "Thanks for watching them." He whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead before moving to pick up his two youngest children. "Tommy, Finn's asleep in here again, come get him." He calls to his older brother who was lingering in the doorway.

"Rosie..." Tommy draws out, shaking his head as he moves to wake Finn.

"What was I gonna do Tom?" She snaps quietly, swotting away his hand from shaking Finn. "Just pick him up, he couldn't sleep, was waiting up for you again." Tommy sighs, lifting Finn from the sofa who snuggles into his brothers arms.

"Thanks again Rose." John says as she rises from the sofa, Robert still in her arms.

"Of course." She replies, following him out of the room. "I'll help you get them into bed before I head back with Tommy." Together, they ascend the stairs, carrying the young children into their bedroom and settling them into their own beds. Rosie rubs John's back as she passes him, whispering good night as she leaves.

"Tea, Tom?" Rosies asks as they unlock the front door. Tommy shakes his head in response and heads upstairs with Finn.

"Whisky'd nice." He throws over his shoulder earning a chuckle and a nod from Rosie.

"He wants to work with us." She states as Tommy re-enters the kitchen. "Finn." She clarifies as he throws her a questioning look.

"He's a kid Rosie."

"I know!" Rosie laughs and picks up her tea cup. "You should try and spend some more time with him Tommy. He looks up to you. Wants to be you."

"No he doesn't."

"You might not want him to, but for goodness sake Tommy, he does. He had so much fun with the horses today. Just take him to see them with me every so often, let him pretend he's helping you out in some way. He'd really like that, appreciate it."

"I'll think about it." Tommy replies, leaning back in his chair.

"Ok." She replies softly with a nod, reaching out to give his forearm a squeeze as she stands. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight Tom."

"Night Rose."


	3. Three

Chapter 3

AN: this is just a filler chapter including some of the scenes from episode 2 :)

Ada sighs, falling back in her chair as Rosie pops up to see who Ada had spotted.

"Holy shit Ada." She whispers, sinking down in her seat. "He looks mad as fuck."

"I know. Shush." Ada hisses back, keeping her eyes focused on the screen until Tommy enters the row the two girls were sat in, taking a seat beside his sister.

"Tell me the man's name Ada." He demands

"Rudolf Valentino." Rosie internally groans at Ada's response, head in one hand as she rubs at her eyes, just out of view of Tommy. He jumps up, leaving both Ada and Rosie in a confused silence, the latter watching him go with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Ada.."

"Shut your mouth Rosie," Her friend mutters back. "You'll catch flies."

"Ada." Rosie repeats, turning to look behind her at the closed doors. "You can't be serious. He bought that?" Ada shrugs, glancing at her friend who's eyes flutter shut in exasperation as the film in front of them comes to a stop. "Fuck."

"Get out. All of you. Go on. Now." Tommy shouts as he strides back down the aisle. "Not you Rose. Sit down." He snaps as Rosie begins to rise from her seat, very quickly sitting back down at the tone of his voice. "I said, tell me his fucking name." Rosie avoids eye contact with both Shelby's, seeming to find the rings on her fingers much more interesting than the scene playing out in front of her.

"Freddie fucking Thorne." Ada grounds out, pausing to watch her brother's response. "Yeah. Your best mate since school. The man who saved your life in France. So go on! Go on, cut him. Cut him up and chuck him in the cut!" Tommy cuts his eyes to Rosie who barely looks back at him before turning her head away again. He turns suddenly on his heel, storming back towards the double doors.

"Oi! I'm a Shelby too ya know. Put my fucking film back on!" Ada shouts as she stands up from her chair, shaking off Rosie's hand from her arm. "Fucking Thomas Shelby."

* * *

"Tommy?" Rosie calls across the hallway, watching Tommy rush out of his room and towards the stairs, pausing at her call. "What's going on? Is that Curly shouting outside?"

"It's fine Rose. Go back to bed." He commands, one hand on the banister. Rosie shakes her head at his back, hurrying back into her room to pull on her boots and coat before running down the stairs and out into the street. "Rosie. Go home." He shouts over his shoulder at her as she rushes to catch up with him and Curly. Rosie ignores him, quickly following the two men towards Charlie's yard.

"Oh shit Tommy." Rosie breathes as they enter the stable.

"Curly, tell me." He demands, ignoring Rosie

"It's a curse Tom." Curly replies, clearly distressed.

"Curly. Curly. Curly. Shh. Curly. Curly." Tommy steps forward, taking Curly's face in his hands; Rosie stays back, one hand on the horse's back, the other running through its mane. "Tell me. Tell me Curly, what's wrong with the horse?"

"You bought it at the fair in bad feeling. The Lees put a bad seed in the hoof. Got an old woman to put a spell!" Curly replies, eyes darting between Tommy and Rosie.

"So those Lee bastards cursed her." Tommy mutters, turning back to the horse.

"Jesus Christ Tommy!" Rosie cries, throwing her hands in the air and running them through her hair. "A fucking curse!"

"Enough Rosie!" He exclaims

"Whatever it is, he says it's spread to the other foot." Charlie states, as Rosie moves slowly over to Curly, putting her arms around him gently.

"It's going to his heart by tomorrow I'd say!" Curly continues as Tommy runs his hands over his head. "Seen curses like this twice! Can't take them back Tom. No. No."

"Shh Curly." Rosie soothes, running a hand over the older man's back.

"I told you Tommy. Better enemies to have than black blood gypsies."

"Get out."

"Tommy." Rosie pleads, tears in her eyes. "Tommy no."

"Get out Rosie." He repeats as she shakes her head. "Out. Now. Go home."

"Get out Curly." Charlie states, taking Rosie by the arm as he passes her, not allowing her to shake him off despite her efforts. "Come on, I'll walk you home." She eyes Tommy for a few seconds more before letting out a bitter laugh, shaking her head again as she turns and leaves with Charlie.

* * *

"You're not coming Rosie." Polly states as Rosie watches her pack her bag from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Why?" Rosie moans, entering the room and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Because John will need you here to help with the kids. Arthur will need your help with the shop. We'll be back the day after tomorrow. You can make sure the house is ready for us when we get back."

"But Pol.." Rosie whines, throwing the older woman a pleading look. "She's my best friend. I want to help her."

"I know you do love." Polly replies softly, resting a hand on Rosie's cheek. "But not this time. Ok?"

Rosie reluctantly nods, turning to see Ada stood in the doorway with her bag in hand. "Can I at least come and say bye at the station?" Polly nods and closes the clutch on her bag, pulling on her hat as Rosie rushes out of the room to get her coat.

"Jesus. Freddie." Polly stops in her tracks as they reach the platform, seeing Freddie step out from against the wall.

"Oh my god." Rosie whispers, squeezing Ada's hand that had been tucked tightly in hers during the walk to the station.

"You came back." Ada says, shocked at the sight in front of her.

"I got a tip-off." He responds

"Freddie, Tommy will kill you." Polly states, standing back beside Rosie

"It was Tommy who tipped me off. Maybe he's got half a heart after all." He grins, glancing up at Ada who smiles at Rosie who's drops her hand and gently pushes her forward. "Tommy got a message to me. It said 'Get out of town. Take her with you.' So...Ada Shelby...Will you marry me?"

"Oh Lord! Pol!" Rosie exclaims quietly, one hand over her chest, the other clutching Polly's arm.

"Yes." Ada replies, laughing. "Yes! Yes!" She leans up, kissing Freddie as he straightens before turning to her best friend and Aunt, giggling excitedly, throwing her arms around them both.

"Right. Get on that bloody train and get out of here." Polly commands, pushing Ada towards the train.

"You'd better not get bloody married without inviting me!" Rosie calls making Ada laugh

"As if I would!" She calls back, pausing as she watches Freddie stay where he was. "Freddie come on! Freddie, Cardiff's ok. Anywhere but here's ok."

"Freddie?" Rosie questions, looking up at her friend's fiancé

"We're not going anywhere Ada." He states, moving forward to take Ada's bag. "We're going to stay here. We're going to marry here. I'm not afraid of Tommy Shelby." He takes Ada's hand, leading her away from the platform.

"What the fuck just happened?" Rosie whispers, watching Ada walk off arm in arm with Freddie. "Pol?" Polly shakes her head slowly, eyes following the couple as they walk away.


	4. Four

Chapter 4

"Are you mad?" Rosie asks quietly, hovering in the doorway to Tommy's room, arms loosely crossed over her chest.

"What?" Tommy snaps, turning from where he had been hanging his jacket on the end of the bed.

"Are you angry?" She repeats, not moving from her spot by the door. "At me."

"What?" He snaps again in reply, shaking his head in confusion, losing patience.

"Because I knew," comes Rosie's reply. "I knew about Ada and Freddie, about the baby, and the proposal."

"Rosie.." Tommy sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's just...you've been ignoring me...avoiding me even..."

"Rose."

"Tommy.."

"Yes I'm mad." he suddenly all but shouts. "Of course I'm fucking mad! She's my sister Rose, I had a right to fucking know!"

"And now you do!" Rosie shouts in reply, matching the volume of his shouts. "Now you fucking do and look what's happened! What would you have expected me to do? Share it with the family over dinner? 'Oh by the way everyone, Ada's pregnant and Freddie fucking Thorne is the father! Oh, and he proposed to her the other day!' If you really think I'd do that you're more fucking stupid than you look Tommy Shelby. I'm not a bloody snitch!" She pauses for breath, watching Tommy for a response, not giving him time to react before continuing, tears falling from her eyes. "She's gone! Fucking gone Tommy! She's all I have! She may be your sister but she's close enough to being mine too! I don't have anyone else!" At this, Tommy, who had been inching forwards quickly takes Rosie's face in his hands, bringing his mouth down on to hers. With a gasp in shock, Rosie slowly allows her hands to move up and around Tommy's neck, coming to rest at the base of his neck as she gently responds to his kiss. All too quickly, Tommy pulls away, both breathing heavily as he takes a step back.

"Shit." He mumbles, running a hand over his face.

"Tommy," Rosie tries, reaching her hand out to touch his arm. He shakes his head, taking another step back before grabbing his coat and storming past her out of the room.

————————

"What are you doing Rose?" Tommy asks as he walks through the front door, finding Rosie sat on the stairs, chin resting in her hands.

"Waiting." She replies, eyes following him as he hangs up his coat and heads into the kitchen.

"For what?" He mutters, back to her as he grabs a glass from the cabinet.

"Dunno. Ada's gone, Finn's at his mates, Polly's out, you're never around.."

"Rose, just leave it, go to bed." He groans, rubbing at his eyes as he takes a seat at the table.

"I'm not a child anymore Tommy, you can't tell me what to do." She replies, still watching him from the stairs.

"Act like one." Tommy mutters around his glass of whiskey.

"Excuse me?" Rosie questions, rising from her seat.

"Here we go." Tommy responds with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh right, yeah, you can talk Tommy. A week! It's been a week since you, yes Tommy, you, kissed me and then stormed off. You've been avoiding me! And you call me childish?" She laughs, standing in front of him.

"Leave it." Tommy growls through his teeth, not making eye contact with Rosie.

"Whatever Tommy. You know what, I don't care anymore. Why don't you go and fuck that pretty new barmaid at the Garrison, hey? Go and have your fun Tommy, run away from everything. Go on. Go."

"I'm not a child either Rose, don't think you can fucking tell me what to do."

"Then stop acting like one!" She shouts. "Be a man Tommy! Tell me you made a mistake kissing me! That it was all a misunderstanding! That somehow it was all my fault!"

"Don't be stupid Rosie."

"Then explain it to me! Because I'm confused Tommy! You kiss me, you storm off, and then you just ignore me! For a fucking week! And I don't get why!" Rosie cries, flinging her hands up. "I don't get you Thomas Shelby, I've tried, but you're not the same boy I knew growing up. I thought we were friends Tom. That we had a connection. But if you want to just throw that all away then fine. Just know I won't be here to pick up the pieces when it all falls apart. I can't keep doing that Tommy. I can't."

"Rosie," Tommy sighs, standing up and moving towards her. "Rose.."

"No." She states, suddenly calm again, holding a hand out to stop him. "No Tommy. I'm not doing this now. I'm tired, I'm angry and I need a fucking drink. So just, just leave me alone. You've made it very clear how you feel, and now I've laid my cards on the table too. How about you take another few days, huh?"

"Rosie, don't be silly. Come and sit down, we can talk. Properly talk." Tommy tries to reason as she laces up her boots.

"Not now Tommy." She sighs as she opens the front door and heads out.

————————

"Come on you," Polly says, pulling Rosie up gently by her arm.

"Pol...leave me be..." she moans in reply, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it tightly around her.

"Nope. Come on girlie, you've slept long enough."

"You've let Ada sleep til later!" Rosie whined, flopping back down onto the sofa.

"Ada's pregnant Rosie, that's why she's slept all day." Polly replies with a laugh, pulling Rosie back up. "And you're not pregnant, are you?" She asks with a quirk of her eyebrows, smirking as Rosie shakes her head. "Nope, just hungover. Drink this." She places a glass of water in Rosie's hand, rising to head back into the kitchen. "Breakfast is on the table, drink up."

"How did I get back here?" Rosie asks groggily as she shuffled into the kitchen.

"Me." Comes a gruff reply from behind her. She turns and smiles sheepishly at the figure watching her from the fireplace.

"Thanks Arthur." She mumbles, blowing him a kiss as she slides onto a chair.

"You're lucky he was sober enough to bring you back," Polly chastises, placing a loaf of bread on the table. "Otherwise you would have been spending the night on a bench in the Garrison."

"Sorry Pol," Rosie lays her head down on the table, smiling up at Arthur as he walks past, squeezing her shoulders gently. "Arthur."

"It's not us you need to apologise to," Polly replies causing Rosie's head to snap up.

"Huh?"

"Tommy was out of his mind when you didn't come home," Arthur continues where Polly had left off. "We must have missed each other on the way to the pub. Realised I'd left something in the den earlier so popped by to get it, before heading to the Garrison, found Tom waiting by the door for you." At this Rosie groans, letting her head fall back on to the table earning a smirk between Polly and Arthur. "Told him I was sure you'd be home soon, carried on to the pub and there you were, barely awake in the snug. Luckily he was in bed by the time we'd had a few drinks and I got you home, bloody dead weight you were, had to leave you on the sofa for Polly to deal with this morning."

"Sorry Arthur." Rosie mutters again as he ruffles his hand through her hair.

"Don't worry about it kid. But talk to that brother of mine eh? He really does care about you."

"He's got a funny way of showing it." Rosie grumbles.


	5. Five

Chapter 5

AN: I've switched the order of the episodes around a little bit for these chapters, hopefully it's not too confusing!

————————

Rosie pads quickly down the stairs, passing Polly in the kitchen as she heads to the door. "I'm off out Pol," she calls. "Tell John I'll be back in time to help him and Scudboat close up later." At Polly's nod in reply Rosie heads out the door and down towards to docks.

"This is ridiculous Ro." Ada moans as Rosie ducks under the bridge where Ada is sat smoking a cigarette.

"I know." Rosie replies softly, holding out her hand to pull Ada up and into a hug. "I don't see why I can't just come and see you in your..."

"It's not safe." Ada interrupts, leaning her back against the brick wall of the bridge. Rosie frowns in response, copying Ada's motions.

"Thought it was called a safe house for a reason." She teases, laughing as Ada groans and bumps her hip against Rosie's.

"Not funny Rose."

"Sorry." She chokes out between giggles. "I miss you Ada."

"Hmm, miss you too." Ada hums, linking their arms. "How is everyone?"

"Fine," Rosie lights up a cigarette, taking a draw before passing it off to Ada.

"Heard Arthur had to carry you home from the Garrison the other night."

"What?!" Rosie exclaims, choking on the cigarette smoke. Ada smirks as Rosie coughs, trying to catch her breath. "Who told you that?"

"I have my sources." Ada winks earning an eye roll from Rosie. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Uh huh."

"Yeah right. I'm guessing it had something to do with that idiot brother of mine?" Ada muses, turning to face Rosie, propping herself up with her shoulder against the wall.

"Which one?" Rosie teases

"Oh give over Rose. You know which one. You're not very good at hiding your emotions you know."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rosie squeaks our indignantly

"It means," Ada drags out, taking the cigarette back from Rosie, pointing it at her as she speaks "that I know you're in love with Thomas."

"Ada.."

"Don't try and bullshit me Rose. I know it's true. You talked about them finding out my secret, well now it's your turn. They're not fools Rosie, they know as well as I do your feelings for Tommy." Ada replies

"He kissed me." Rosie blurts out, groaning and shutting her eyes as she dramatically slides down the wall to sit.

"Finally!" Ada exclaims with a laugh, taking Rosie's hand to help her down on to the floor beside her. "I may be angry at him right now but I can't deny how much you both care for each other."

"Not really." Comes Rosie's quiet response, head coming to rest on Ada's shoulder. Ada gives her an inquisitive look, poking her in the side to make her continue. "We had a big argument. About you and Freddie and the baby. And I lost my shit at him a little. Maybe a lot." Ada snorts earning a glare from Rosie, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "Then he kissed me. Then he stormed off. Then he ignored me for a week. Then I couldn't take it anymore, so lost my shit again. Just a little. Stop smirking at me! Then I got drunk with Arthur and he brought me home. Now here we are."

"Bloody hell Rosie! I've barely been gone a few weeks!" Ada laughs. "Clearly I can't leave you alone without you losing your head." Rosie groans again dropping her head into her hands.

"That's why you need to come back! Or at least let me move in with you! I could help with the baby!" She protests

"Ok firstly, I'm not coming back." Ada says, counting each point off on a finger. "Secondly, would you really want to move into a tiny, mouldy, stinky basement room with me and Freddie fucking at all hours of the day?"

"Ada!" Rosie shouts, sticking her tongue out and fake gagging.

"Oh stop! It's exactly what you want to be doing with my brother!"

"Ew Ada!" Rosie laughs, pushing her friend's shoulder as they both start to laugh. "Shut up. You're disgusting."

"Yup. A few weeks in that basement will do that to a girl." Rosie shakes her head, shuddering.

"I hate that you're stuck there Ada." Ada shrugs, now resting her head on Rosie's shoulder.

"It'll do for now."

"This will all blow over before the baby's here Ada, it will." Rosie sighs, laying her head on top of Ada's.

"You can't know that Ro."

"I know." She responds, slapping her hands on her thighs.

"I think you should talk to Tommy." Ada says after a while of sitting, the two girls passing the end of the cigarette between themselves.

"I will." Rosie says softly. "I shouldn't have lost my shit. I feel bad for that. I just saw red, ya know? I was so angry for you, at him, I just..."

"I know Rosie." Ada whispers "you don't need to explain yourself to me." Rosie nods slowly, biting her bottom lip.

"Right," she eventually says "I need to get back and help John. And talk to Tommy. Better let you get back to lover boy anyway, can't leave him alone without a fuck for too long." She teases, helping Ada up.

"Piss off." Ada giggles, pushing Rosie away from her as move out from under the bridge.

————————

"I've asked Lizzie Stark to marry me." John states, his family failing to hold back their snorts of laughter, all but Rosie who looks at the young Shelby sympathetically

"What?" Rosie asks gently. "John." She reaches out to take his hand in hers.

"Rosie. I'm going to do it." John says, pulling his hand away from hers, Rosie shaking her head slowly.

"John, Lizzie stark is a strong woman, and I'm sure she provides a fine service for her customers." Polly states, only to be cut off by John.

"I won't hear that word!" He exclaims. "Understand? Do not use that word."

"What word is that John?" Tommy taunts his brother

"You know what word that is."

"Everybody bloody knows." Arthur pipes up, making the Polly laugh

"Everybody can go to hell." John states

"Whore. That word? Or prostitute? How about that one?" Tommy continues, intentionally pushing John to the edge of his temper.

"Right, I want it known, that if anyone calls her that again I'll push the barrel of my revolver down their throats!" John shouts, looking around the room at the family gathered there.

"Alright! Alright!" Rosie jumps in, rising from her chair, stopping the taunts. "Let John day his piece. That's what you always say, isn't it Pol? Everyone gets their say."

"You can't think this is a good idea Rosie?" Arthur asks incredulously.

"Well...not completely...John, just listen!" She replies, watching John slam his hand down on the table.

"None of you are listening!" He exclaims in response, the rest of the family still trying, and failing to hold back laughs.

"You'd be better marrying Rosie!" Polly jokes, laughing at her nephew's announcement.

"Uh..." Rosie laughs uncomfortably. "sorry John. I love you, really I do, but I'm not gonna marry you."

"No offence Rosie, but I don't wanna marry you either." John responds, Arthur and Polly snort. Tommy meets Rosie's eyes over the top of his brother's head, she quirks her lips into a frown, ducking her head down again.

"Nah, I think Rosie's got her eye on someone else." Arthur teases, Rosie and Tommy both rolling their eyes at this comment.

"I think this meeting's over." Tommy states, taking his hat from the side and heading out of the snug, leaving Polly and Arthur laughing and Rosie, still sat looking at John sympathetically.

————————

"What do you think about John and Lizzie?" Rosie asks, joining Tommy in the living room later that evening.

"He's not going to marry her." Tommy responds, swirling the whiskey in his glass. He indicates to the glass in his hand, silencing asking Rosie if she wanted one. At her nod he stands, pouring her a glass, passing it to her before sitting on the other end of the sofa she had curled up on.

"Hmm, I don't think so either." She says around the glass, raising her eyes to meet his.

"He won't." Tommy says again, Rosie nodding slowly, eyebrows raised.

"Look, Tommy..." she stops abruptly at his hand raising, motioning for her to stop.

"It's late Rosie," he grounds out, downing his drink and standing from the chair. "I've got to be up early tomorrow. Can we talk later?"

"Oh. Um. Sure." He nods once, heading out of the door before she could say anything else. "I tried Ada." She mumbles under her breath, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh. "Fuck you Tommy Shelby."


	6. Six

Chapter 6

"How did it go?" Rosies asks as Tommy walks into the house, shrugging his coat off and throwing it on to the back of a chair. She had barely had time to try and talk to Tommy in the past week, him being busy with the business, her snowed under between helping Arthur with the company money and John, looking after his children with their nanny off ill.

"Fine." He grunts, pouring himself a glass of whiskey and lighting a cigarette

"Fine?" She repeats, eyeing him from her position leaning against the counter. "Just fine?"

"Yep."

"Jesus Christ." Rosie mutters under her breath, running a hand over her face, starting to lose patience with the man. "It's like pulling teeth talking to you recently Tom. Fucking painful."

"It was a race Rosie. We went in, did what we needed to, got out." He replies

"And Kimber?"

"You don't need to worry about Kimber." Rosie bites out a chuckle, grabbing the bottle of whisky from the table and pouring herself a glass.

"And the pretty barmaid from the Garrison?" She questions, moving back to lean against the counter again.

"She has a name Rose."

"Right. Sorry." She replies with a roll of her eyes. "Grace. How is Grace? Did she enjoy herself?"

"Don't be spiteful."

"That wasn't spiteful! Why would I be spiteful? It was a genuine question."

"Right."

"So? Did she have a good time?"

"She had a fine time Rosie, ok? Enough."

"Jesus I was only asking. Won't fucking bother next time."

"Are you really at each other's throats again already? We've barely been home an hour. Cool it down eh?" Arthur shouts from the betting den where he had entered with John and Scudboat.

"Lovers tiff." John whispers to Scudboat with a wink, just loud enough for Tommy and Rose to hear.

"Shut up John." Tommy shouts at the same time Rose calls for him to 'piss off'. John laughs, throwing his hands up and turning his head away to hide his smirk.

"We're heading to the Garrison, you coming Rosie?" Arthur asks, slinging an arm around her shoulders. She glances sideways at Tommy who quirks his eyebrows at her; sighing again she shakes her head.

"Nah. Not today. Got things to do."

"At this time of night?" John questions as he shuts up the betting shop doors, locking them behind him and covering them with the curtains.

"Yeah." She replies, moving away from Arthur with a small smile. "Have fun."

————————

"How the bloody hell did you find me?" Ada exclaims as Freddie leads Rosie into the basement room.

"I have my sources." Rosie teases, repeating Ada's own words back to her.

"For fuck sake Rosie, you really are stupid sometimes!" Ada throws at her friend who lets out a shocked laugh in disbelief.

"Oi! What the fuck Ada?" She shouts back.

"Anyone could have followed you! They're after Freddie for Christ sake!"

"I wasn't followed! I'm not a bloody idiot!"

"You know what?" Freddie says, getting in between the two women. "I'm gonna leave you to it, I'll be back later Ada."

"And where the fuck do you think you're going?" Ada shouts, pushing her finger into his chest

"Out Ada! I'm not dealing with two screaming women. Fucking hell." He replies, turning and leaving the room.

"Now look what you've done!"

"Oh Ada calm the fuck down. Just sit down will you?" Rosie sighs, pulling off her coat and laying it on the end of the bed. "I wasn't followed. I was careful. I came here to make sure you're ok. Haven't heard from you in a while. I worry about you down here ya know. That bastard brother of yours was stupid to let you live like this."

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Ada breathes out, resting her head in her hands, elbows on her knees. "Jesus. I just..."

"It's fine. Ok? Relax." Rosie replies, guiding Ada to rest back against the headboard, shuffling up beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You ok now? Calmed down?" She teases, receiving a groan from Ada.

"I'm sorry Ro, really. I am."

"Yeah, I know. We saw Martha through enough pregnancies to know what the hormones do to ya, huh? You're fine." She nods, bringing a hand to rest on Ada's stomach. "How's baby doing?"

"Good." She responds, resting her hand alongside Rosie's. "How's my brother?"

"Tommy?"

"Yes Tommy." Ada huffs.

"He's fine."

"And..."

"And he's being stubborn and still ignoring me. We talked the other night, and I tried again just now when he got back from the races but all I got was snappy replies." Rosie says

"He'll come around." Ada assures her. "He loves you too Rosie. Don't look at me like that! He does."

"Why are you sticking up for him? He's the reason you're down here in this basement room - love what you've done with the place by the way." She teases, subtly trying to change the subject.

"I'm hardly sticking up for him." Ada defends herself, reaching over Rosie to pick a cigarette up off the side. "I'm sticking up for your love life. You're both too damn stubborn. Clearly you both need a little push. Looks like I'll have to get involved..." Ada sighs dramatically making Rosie laugh and roll her eyes

"Please don't Ada." She pleads. "Just let us figure this out by ourselves."

"If you say so!" Ada sings, resting her head on the headboard behind them, internally thinking of the ways she could get the two of them together.

———————

"Oh god." Rosie mutters, the glancing around the betting shop, hurrying over to Scudboat, seeing the blood covering his hands. She had heard what had happened on the way back from the market, making it to Watery Lane at the same time as Polly and the boys.

"Jesus Christ!" John breathes out, taking in the mess of the shop.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Arthur asks, turning to Scudboat.

"The Lees. All of them." Scudboat bites out, wincing as Rosie gently pulls his hand away from his head to assess the damage. "Cousins, nephews, even their bastards..."

"They've taken anything they can lay their hands on." Polly says, entering the main room. "Four cash boxes."

"They left these." Tommy says, slowly walking into the centre of the room with a pair of wire cutters in his hand

"Wire cutters. Why would they leave wire cutters?" Polly asks, Rosie glancing around at the boys in confusion.

"Nobody move." Arthur commands

"Arthur." Rosies anxiously calls, hoping for an explanation from the oldest brother.

"I think our friends are playing the game." Tommy says, watching as his brothers begin to scan the room.

"What game?" Polly asks, frustration evident in her voice as she locks eyes with Rosie, who shakes her head, equally as confused as the older women.

"Aunt Pol don't." John cuts in as Polly goes to move into the side room. "Don't touch anything." John points at Rosie who holds up her hands, eyeing the three brothers.

"What the fuck is going on?" She whispers, looking to Tommy. "Tom?"

"Erasmus Lee was in France." He replies, Rosie rolling her eyes at Polly at the vague response.

"Shit..." Scudboat says, rising from his chair, catching on to what Tommy was saying.

"Whenever we gave up ground to the Germans, we'd leave behind booby traps, set up with wires. We'd leave wire cutters, as part of the joke." Tommy continues

"Somewhere in here, there's a hand grenade." John finishes where tommy left off.

"Holy Jesus." Polly sighs

"Attached to a wire. A don't move any chairs, or open any doors. Go easy John boy. Go easy." Arthur commands, both him and John slowly making their way around the room.

"Tom..." Rosie says softly, fear lacing her voice.

"Shh Rosie." Tommy gently replies, laying a hand on her arm. "No. Boys no. It's not in here. If it was in here it would have blown by now. It was my name on that bullet Erasmus sent. He's set up a trap alright. But he's set it up just for me." Tommy heads out the door, making his way around to where his car was parked, Rosie hot on his heels.

"Oh shit, Tommy. Finn!" Rosie shouts, rushing towards the car.

"Rosie, no!" Tommy shouts, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back into his chest. "Finn? Finn. Stay exactly where you are." Tommy gently pushes Rosie behind him, inching towards the car.

"Tommy. Get him out. Get him out of there!" Rosie whispers frantically, trying to keep her voice quiet so that only Tommy could hear her panic.

"I was pretending I was you!" Finn calls, hands on the steering wheel.

"Oh for fuck's sake Tommy." Rosie groans, running her hands through her hair, unable to take her eyes off the little boy in the car.

"Which door did you open to come in Finn?" Tommy asks, ignoring Rosie and slowly walking towards the car.

"I didn't. I climbed in." Finn replies, Rosie shuts her eyes, tilting her head up to the sky muttering curses under her breath, fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

"I want you to climb out, exactly the same way you climbed in, ok?" Tommy calls, both adults descending into panic as Finn laughs, thinking they were playing a game, reaching for the door handle. "No! No, Finn!"

"Finn!" Rosie screams, rushing forward once more, Tommy not stopping her this time. She throws her arms around Finn as Tommy throws the grenade away from the car, grabbing them both and ducking behind the car with them, clutching them both to his chest.

"That's why, you should never pretend to be me. Ok?" Tommy pants, Rosie still running her hands over Finn, checking for hidden injuries. Finn nods, clinging to Tommy, clutching Rosie's hand in his. Tommy sighs, pressing a kiss to Finn's forehead before moving to stand, pulling Finn into his side as he reaches out his free hand, guiding Rosie, who was shaking, into his arms. "I've got you." He whispers softly, running a hand through her hair as she clings to him this time, letting out shuddering breathes into his chest.

————————

AN: Hope you guys have enjoyed...I think you'll like the next chapter! :)


	7. Seven

Chapter 7

"Morning," Tommy says gruffly, walking into Charlie's yard, ever present cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Good morning," Rosie greets back brightly. "Back to talking to me again?"

"Rosie, I'm sorry. I've been busy and pre-occupied." He admits, truth be told, Tommy had too been thinking of how to approach the topic of the kiss with Rosie, not finding the appropriate time or place to broach the subject.

"It's fine." She says with a shake of her head. "We could talk now, maybe?" Tommy nods at this, taking a seat on a bale of hay, watching Rosie as she finished off her examinations of the horse, something she did to all the Shelby Company horses once a week. Before she had chance to put away the brushes she had been using and join Tommy, Finn bursts through the doors to the stable.

"Tommy!" He shouts, coming to a halt in front of the pair, Rosie's hand immediately reaching out to hold the young boy, his body coming to curl up under her arm. "Billy Kimber's here!" He says breathlessly, resting his head on Rosie's stomach. The two adults share a look, Tommy storming out of the stable ahead of Rosie who hangs back, muttering a curse at the ceiling before ushering Finn out after his brother.

————————

Rosie stands back, watching everyone cheer and congratulate the boys on their success on gaining a legal betting license. Tommy meets her eye over their heads and nods towards the back door, Rosie gives him a smile and nods back, working her way through the crowd of men to meet him outside.

"Congratulations Mr Shelby, you're becoming a very successful man." She says with a smile, joining him leaning up against the wall of the house.

"Huh, becoming?" He chuckles in reply, passing her a lit cigarette. "Rosie, I wanted to talk to you..."

"It's fine Tommy..."

"No, it's not." He cuts her off, holding up his hand. "I shouldn't have done what I did...acted how I have been."

"Mmm." Rosie hums, throwing him a confused look.

"I shouldn't have kissed you..."

"Ok!" She cuts him off this time with a laugh, throwing her hands up in the air and pushing away from the wall.

"No. Rosie, wait."

"Nah. You've made it very clear Tommy." She states, turning to head back through the door.

"Rosie, for god sake if you'd just let me finish. For once in your life just stay still and shut up will you?" He snaps, throwing his cigarette end on the floor. She stares back at him, dumbfounded at his response, mouth hanging open. He raises his eyebrows at her earning a nod in response, indicating he should continue.

"What I was going to say was.."

"Oi! You two, get a move on, we're going to the Garrison!" John shouts out of the window next to them.

"For fuck sake." Tommy groans, turning away from Rosie and his brother.

"Yeah, ok. Go on ahead John, we'll meet you there." Rosie says softly, giving John a smile as he nods and shuts the window again. "Tommy?" He turns quickly on his heel, once again taking her by surprise and pushing his lips against hers. She responds quicker this time, moaning into the kiss which deepens as she snakes her arms around his neck.

"I shouldn't have stormed off, I shouldn't have ignored you and I shouldn't have lost my head." He says quietly, resting his forehead on hers as they pull apart.

"Tommy.." she sighs, shaking her head gently.

"No Rose, I was wrong, you had every right to be angry, but I'm going to make it up to you. Ok?"

"Ok." She copies, smiling up at him again. "How?" She asks cheekily, biting the inside of her cheek as he lets out a chuckle and drops his head to her shoulder.

"How about this?" He murmurs, lifting his head to kiss her again.

"Mmmm," she sighs into the kiss, letting out a soft giggle against his lips. "I think that will work."

"About bloody time!" Comes a call from behind them, interrupting them for a second time as the back door swings open and Polly comes into view over Rosie's shoulder. "But if you two don't hurry up your brothers are going to empty the bar." She says, pointing at Tommy who nods and presses one last kiss to Rosie's mouth as Polly turns away.

"Better get going." Rosie whispers

"Yep," he replies with a sigh, taking her hand in his. "Can't let those boys drink us under the table." Rosie chuckles and intertwines their fingers as he pulls her gently along through the shop behind him.

————————

"How are you Tommy?" Grace asks as she grabs the bottle of whiskey Tommy had asked for. She passes it through the hatch, resting her hand lightly on his arm. "Any more trouble with Mr Kimber?"

"None." Tommy replies, stepping back from the window. "All sorted. Thanks for this." He waves the bottle at her, before turning back to the table. Rosie had sat silently, watching the exchange with a scowl, now that everyone knew of her feelings for Tommy, including him, she didn't feel the need to hide her jealousy of other women flirting with him, or her caution about the new barmaid.

"I'm going out for a smoke." She announces, rising from the table, Polly's hand catches hers in one tight squeeze as she passes.

"You know you can smoke inside, right?" Tommy teases, leaning against the wall beside Rosie who smiles up at him around her cigarette, rolling her eyes.

"I do, thank you very much." She replies, scooting over towards him, their shoulders touching.

"What's wrong?" He asks, tucking a hand inside hers that she'd pushed into her pocket.

"Hmm, nothing." She murmurs, smiling to herself at his actions.

"Don't believe you." Tommy says, plucking her cigarette from her finger and placing it between his lips. Rosie scoffs, bumping his hip with hers as she throws him a mock glare.

"I don't trust her." She states, eyes forward, staring into the distance.

"Trust who?"

"Grace." She replies, still not looking at him, despite feeling his stare.

"Why?" He asks, gently turning her face to look at him.

"Hmm," she hums, looking him in the eyes. "bad feeling."

"Really?" Tommy questions with a frown, knowing that if Rosie had a bad feeling, something was likely to happen.

"Yes." She says with a nod

"Should probably listen to that bad feeling then." Her comments, brushing the backs of his fingers across her cheek.

"Probably." Rosie replies, turning to face him properly, her shoulder resting against the wall. "Also, I don't like that she thinks she can touch my man."

"Your man, huh?" Tommy asks with a smirk

"Yup." She says, popping the 'p'.

"Interesting." He hums, now cupping her face in his hands.

"Is it?"

"It is." Tommy says quietly, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

"No one," Rosie whispers, pecking a kiss to Tommy's lips between each word. "Gets to touch my man, but me." Tommy laughs into the kiss, at this new found jealousy, as Rosie's arms snake around his neck. "Just. Me."


	8. Eight

**Chapter 8 **

Over the next week, Rosie and Tommy spent every moment they could together, often sitting in silence over a cup of tea in the mornings if Rosie had woken up in time before Tommy was off to work, and in the evenings, with Rosie either curled up beside him in the living room, or under his arm at the Garrison. Now the weekend had drawn around, Rosie was determined to try and get some more time in with Tommy, heading to his room to see him early in the morning hoping he would still be there.

"Morning!" Rosie says cheerfully as she takes a seat on the end of Tommy's bed.

"Tired Rose." Tommy mumbles into his pillow, yelping as she tucks her freezing cold feet under the covers, pulling his knees up to his chest away from her. She giggles in response, pressing her feet into his shins for warmth.

"Kiss?" She questions him, puckering her lips.

"Come here then." He replies, nodding towards the top of the bed. "But keep those damn feet away!" She slides under the covers beside him, pressing a deep kiss to his lips before curling herself up in his arms that had snaked around her waist.

"Hmm," Rosie hums, nuzzling her head into his neck. "This is nice." Tommy hums in response, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Rosie," he warns, dragging out her name as he feels her toes creeping towards his legs again. "Stop."

"But I'm cold!" She whines in response, snuggling into his further (as best she could in the single bed). He tightens his grip on her, Rosie relaxing into his embrace as he begins to drift off again. "Tommy?" She whispers, teasingly poking at his cheek.

"Shhh." He hums in reply, picking her finger of his cheek and pressing his hand lightly to her mouth, she licks at his palm, making his groan as she giggles. "Shush." He repeats, tucking her head into his chest as he closes his eyes again. Rosie, realising she wasn't going to get any attention, decides to shut her eyes too, quickly joining him and falling asleep, her breathing matching Tommy's deep breaths.

————————

Tommy wakes before Rosie, shifting himself slowly to the edge of the bed, trying not to wake her. She moans as the covers get pulled off of her, cold air hitting her bare arms, "Tom?" She mumbles, still half asleep.

"Shh," he whispers to her, brushing a kiss to her forehead as he stands beside the bed. "Go back to sleep."

"No!" She protests, quickly moving to sit up to follow him.

"Hey, shh," he repeats, guiding her to lay back down. "I'm going to the toilet. I'll be back." He promises, Rosie letting out a sigh as she rolls back on to her side, watching him leave the room. By the time he returns, she's almost asleep again, barely conscious enough to move up in bed to let Tommy back in, him having to roll her towards the wall. He slides in beside her, sitting up against the headboard with a cigarette, Rosie, curled up beside him, still semi-asleep, one arm thrown over his waist, fingers curled into the edge of the pocket in his trousers, making sure he would stay with her.

"What are you doing today?" She mumbles sleepily, eyes still shut tight.

"What are you doing today?" Tommy repeats, threading his fingers through her hair.

"I asked you first." She replies, sighing contentedly at the soothing motion of him brushing through her curls.

"I'm doing whatever you are."

"Yeah?" She asks, smiling, eyes still shut. "I was going to do whatever you were doing. I have no plans."

"Guess we're not up to much then." Tommy comments with a chuckle.

"You really don't have to work today?" Rosie asks, finally looking up at him, hope in her eyes.

"Not today," he says, smiling down at her as her smile widens. "Today is all about you."

"Why?" Rosie pulls herself up to sit beside him, Tommy wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his chest.

"Why not?" He replies with a shrug and a kiss to the top of her head.

"You're such a softy!" Rosie teases, pressing a kiss to the tattoo on his bare chest.

"Hey! Shush. Don't tell people that!" He says jokingly, tugging on the ends of her hair.

"Tommy Shelby is a big softy!" She shouts playfully, knowing there was no one around to hear her.

"Oi!" He growls, his teasing tone evident as he rolls over on top of her.

"What are you gonna do about it?" She mocks as he bends his head down, her grinning up at him.

"This." He responds, covering her lips with his, the pair quickly getting lost in the moment together.

————————

"So. What's the plan with John?" Rosie asks Tommy as she sits, leaning against the headboard, watching him fill the bath tub by the fire.

"He's not going to marry Lizzie." He responds, back to her as he lifts the bucket full of hot water.

"Well you've told me that." She scoffs, shaking her head at him. "You're very sure of that."

"Because Arthur and I have been in talks with the Lees." Tommy says, coming to sit in front of her on the bed, knowing she wasn't going to take this conversation well.

"What? Tommy. No. Tell me you haven't." She says sternly, shaking her head.

"I could Ro, but that would be a lie. And I'm not going to lie to you." He replies, laying his hand gently on her knee.

"Tommy." She draws out, dropping her head back to rest on the headrest.

"Rose, it's a good idea..." Tommy starts, only to be cut off by Rosie.

"Marrying your own brother off? Does he even know?" She asks, resting her hand on his, still resting on her knee, rubbing slow circles into her bare skin.

"No...not yet." He replies, wincing as she shouts out his name.

"Tom!"

"You know he'd say no. He's dead set on marrying Lizzie Stark. And you know that's a bad idea." He protests. "But this. This is a good idea."

"How?" She exclaims

"John needs a wife, the Lee girl needs a husband." Tommy explains, squeezing her knee in an attempt to sooth her.

"Tom this is really not a good idea." She says gently, softening as his eyes search hers.

"Rose. It really is. It's the best solution." He assures her, turning her hand over to take her hand in his.

"Solution to what?" She questions, smiling as he rubs circles on her hand now.

"John needs help with the kids, Rosie. Lizzie isn't ready for that. He can't be relying on you all the time." Tommy replies

"I really don't mind helping!" She protests

"That might be the case Rose. But you shouldn't have to." He states. "And you're my girl, not his. I want you here with me, not off with my brother."

"Ahh, I see!" Rosie's face breaks into a smile at this, letting out a giggle as Tommy pulls her to him for a kiss. "You really are a bloody softy."

"Rosie. Say that one more time..." He warns with a growl as she leans up to kiss him again. "I really don't want to talk about John now Rose. Can we talk about this later?" She nods in response, sighing as he tugs her up from the bed. "I thought you wanted a bath, eh?"

"I do!" She says with a smile as he pulls her towards the bath tub. "Come on then Mr Shelby." Rosie quickly pulls her nightdress over her head and throws it to the corner of the room, throwing him a wink as she steps into the tub and sinks into the water, Tommy's trousers quickly following her nightdress as he joins her in the tub, taking her into his arms as they rest back into the water.


	9. Nine

**Chapter 9**

"You look beautiful," Tommy says from where he was laid in bed, body propped up against the headboard as Rosie weaves braids and small fabric flowers into her hair.

"And you need to get up Mister." She quips, turning her head to look back at him. "Your brother is getting married in less than an hour, you're not out of bed, and he doesn't even know yet!"

"Everything will be fine," Tommy says gently, moving to stand behind where Rosie was sat at her dressing table. The pair had still not agreed that this was the best option for John, but Rosie had quickly given in, realising her argument would not stand against Tommy and his need to do whatever he thought right to help his younger brother. He bends down to press a kiss to the top of her head as she finishes off her hair. "I'm going to get dressed."

"You could just move your things in here ya know?" She suggests as he turns to the door. "You practically live in this room with me anyway."

"You could move into my room?" He replies, leaning against the doorframe.

"Eh, too much effort. I'd have more stuff to move. Plus, my room's bigger!" Rosie says, watching him through the mirror as he smirks and nods.

"Later, eh? I'll bring my things in." Rosie grins at this, rising from the stool. "Will you do up my dress before you go?" Tommy nods, moving back into the room to take a seat on the edge of the bed, watching Rosie as she pulls a dress out of the wardrobe, slipping it on and turning so she was stood with her back to him. Tommy pulls her back towards him gently by her hips, carefully buttoning up the back of her dress, rising to reach the buttons at the top of the dress, bending his head to press kisses to the exposed skin between her shoulder and her neck.

"Beautiful." He repeats, resting his lips on her shoulder, pressing light kisses there.

"Go and get changed!" Rosie jokes, gently nudging her elbow back into his stomach as he begins to trail kisses along her neck.

"I'm going!" He jokes in reply, pressing one last kiss to her cheek before finally leaving her room.

————————

Later that evening, Rosie was sat perched on Tommy's lap, smiling as she watched everyone dance around them.

"This'll be us one day." Tommy whispers in her ear, placing a kiss on her neck. She smiles turning to kiss him.

"That better not be a proposal Mr Shelby." She teases, kissing the end of his nose.

"Of course not." He replies with a kiss of his own. "I'd have to do it properly or Ada would kill me."

"Just Ada?" She teases with a smile.

"And you." Tommy says, leaning down to capture her lips in his.

"You should tell Ada to slow down." Polly states, interrupting their kiss.

"You think she'll listen to me?" Tommy asks, glancing up at Polly as Rosie searches the crowd for her best friend, brow furrowing as she hears her shrieks of laughter, watching her throw herself around.

"I tried stopping her but she's been drinking. She's been stuck in that little basement for weeks. What do we expect? She's going off like a firecracker." Polly explains. "Oh Christ, Tommy. Please."

"Come on, enough now. Enough." Rosie hears Arthur call, as Tommy lightly pats her hips, Rosie slowly rising from his lap to move towards her friend.

"Alright, Ada, come on. Have a rest. Sit down." Tommy calls out as he follows Rosie towards his sister.

"Ada, love, just slow down a bit, eh?" Rosie suggests gently, walking towards her, laying a hand on Ada's arm.

"Come and look Esme! Look at the family you've joined! Come and look at the man who runs it! He chooses his brother's wives for them! He hunts his own sister down like a rat and tries to kill his own brother-in-law!" Ada shouts, Tommy stepping forward to take Rosie's place, Ada punching her fists against Tommy's chest. "And now he won't even let me have a fucking dance!"

"Ada that's enough." Arthur shouts, stepping into the conversation.

"Not even at a fucking wedding!" Ada continues to shout.

"Sit her down!" John exclaims, appearing beside Rosie, his new wife in his arms. Rosie sends Esme a sympathetic smile.

"And you Rosie!" Ada lets out a bitter laugh. "You've been around for long enough to know what a mess this family is! And yet you still choose to fuck my bastard of a brother. You should have run when you got the chance!"

"Ada enough." Rosie warns stepping towards her best friend. "You're drunk, and emotional. Let's stop now. Eh?" Ada lets out a groan, collapsing into the arms of Rosie, who quickly reaches out to catch her, Polly's arms joining Rosie's around Ada's body.

"Holy shit. Water. Right." Polly states, also wrapping her arms around her niece, silently instructing Rosie to help her get Ada to the cars.

"Bloody hell Ada! You do pick your times!" Arthur shouts as Tommy disperses the party, the men following Rosie, Polly and Ada.

"Oh Arthur, shut up!" Rosie shouts over her shoulder as she helps Ada into the car. "Let's get you home, eh love?" She says gently to Ada, quickly forgetting Ada's previous outburst, wrapping her arm around her shoulder as she slips into the car beside her, Tommy hopping into the front seat of the car.

"Ready?" He asks, looking over his shoulder at his girlfriend and sister, the former nodding and sending him a small smile, quickly turning back to her best friend as she lets out another groan of pain.

"Shh, I've got you." She coos, running her hand gently over Ada's bump, her other hand rubbing up and down her arm as Ada buries her head into her best friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Ada cries as the pain subsides, leaving her forehead to rest against Rosie's shoulder as Tommy quickly, yet carefully winds the car through the streets of Small Heath.

"Don't." Rosie states, shaking her head. "Forget it. Ok? Focus on breathing, and your baby." Ada nods, tears beginning to stream down her face.

————————

"Polly wait! Polly!" Rosie looks desperately between her best friend (who was sobbing in the arms of her new sister in law) and Polly who had rushed out of the door. The police had just stormed in, arresting Freddie just minutes after he had arrived to meet his baby.

"Go! I've got her." Esme says, pointing towards the door Polly had just left out of, Rosie giving her a quick nod as she takes off after the older woman. She enters the Garrison just after Polly, throwing herself between her and Tommy who was stood at the bar, confusion etched on his face.

"Polly just wait, please!" She implores, laying a hand on Polly's arm, which quickly gets shaken off.

"How can you bloody side with him?" Polly screeches, throwing a finger up in Rosie's face, Tommy coming to stand directly behind her. "Ada is your best friend! Practically your sister! You've been inseparable since you were babies! And now you fuck him once and that's it? You drop Ada?"

"Woah! Polly! What the fuck?" Rosie exclaims, tears welling in her eyes, a yell of protest coming from Tommy behind her at the same time. "How the fuck could you say that? I just spent hours holding my best friend as she gave birth to her beautiful son, and you're having a go at me? I can love them both!"

"Tell her Tommy, tell her the truth!" Polly shouts, John and Arthur leaving the side room at the sound of their aunt shouting at their brother.

"Tom." Rosie whimpers, turning to Tommy who was stood slowly shaking his head.

"It was nothing to do with me Ro." He says in reply, voice barely above a whisper as he battles internally with his emotions. "I wouldn't do that. You know I wouldn't."

"See?" Rosie replies, turning back to Polly who was shaking her head at the pair.

"You liar." Polly spits at Tommy's feet, shaking off Arthur and John as she storms out of the pub.

"Tommy?" Rosie whispers, turning back to her boyfriend, resting her hands on his arms. "How...?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He replies, cupping her face in his hands. "Go back to Ada, Rose."

"Tom..."

"No, go. I'll sort this. I promise." Rosie nods, pressing a kiss to his cheek before slowly making her way back out of the pub and towards the house.

————————

As soon as Rosie enters the house, she takes over Esme's position on the sofa, silently taking her sobbing best friend into her arms. They sit in silence for what feels like hours to the pair of young girls, Rosie holding Ada in her arms, rocking her as her sobs turn to silent cries, clutching her baby to her chest. "He didn't do it Ada." Rosie whispers into her hair, pressing kisses there. "I promise you. He didn't. It wasn't Tommy."

"Then who was it?" Ada spits out.

"I don't know." Rosie replies honestly, tightening her grip on her friend. "But we'll find out. Tommy's going to make this right. Ok? He will. You have to trust him."

"Trust him?" Ada scoffs, shaking her head.

"Yes. You didn't see the look in his eyes Ada, he would never do that to you. Never." Rosie states. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Ada nods against Rosie's chest, brushing her fingers over the baby's head.

"I don't know how to do this Rosie." She sobs, burrowing her head into her chest.

"We'll figure it out, together." She promises, running her fingers through Ada's hair, gently shushing her.


	10. Ten

Chapter 10

AN: So sorry for the long wait for this chapter, hope you all enjoy! :)

This chapter follows directly on from the last.

**———————————————————————**

"Rose?" Tommy mumbles as Rosie slips into bed beside him, late the next evening.

"Shh, go back to sleep." She says gently, laying beside him, her back to his chest, his arms winding around her body.

"You didn't come home yesterday." He comments, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Ada needed me, Tom," Rosie explains, wrapping her arms around his. "Polly's just come back, God knows where she's been."

"I didn't do anything Ro." Tommy insists, tightening his hold on her, Rosie turning in his arms to face him.

"I know, love." She replies softly, running her fingers lightly across his cheeks. "We'll fix this."

"Ada needs to know. I didn't like them being together, but I'd never do that." He states, searching Rose's eyes. "You believe me, don't you Ro?"

"Of course I do." She says, cupping his cheeks with her hands. "Tommy, Ada will too. We're going to fix this." She repeats, running one hand through his hair. "Close your eyes. Let's get some sleep." Tommy nods once, resting his forehead on hers as their eyes drift shut.

———————————————————————

"Rose?" Tommy calls as his girlfriend heads past his office, her determined stride quick as she heads towards the front of the shop. She pauses, taking a few steps backwards to stop in the doorway of the office, giving him a soft smile. "Where are you off to?"

"Just out. The books are sorted. Money's out of the safe. I'll be back in an hour or so. Just running some errands." She states, stepping into the room towards Tommy, cupping his cheeks with her hands. "I'll be back soon. Promise. You won't even notice I'm gone." She drops her head down to his, pressing a few sweet kisses on his lips. Tommy takes her chin in between his thumb and finger to pull her head back to his, kissing her deeply. "Come and see me when you get back, 'kay?" Rosie nods, pressing another kiss to his lips.

———————————————————————

"Ada?" Rosie calls, pushing open the door to Ada's apartment. "It's just me. Rosie." She lets out a sigh as Ada slowly makes her way into the main room, baby Karl in her arms. "Hi." Rosie slowly approaches her best friend, taking the baby from her arms, laying him against her chest as she pulls Ada into a one armed hug. "How are you doing?" Ada nods against Rosie's chest, her arms encircling her best friend's body, her fingers curling into Rosie's coat. "Let me make you a cup of tea. Go and sit down." Ada smiles gratefully, reaching up to take Karl back. Rosie shakes her head, giving Ada a gentle smile. "I've got him. You rest."

"Thank you." Ada says softly, squeezing Rosie's hand.

———————————————————————

"You've been ignoring Pol." Rose says softly, passing a teacup to Ada who gratefully takes it, curling into the armchair she was sat in. Rosie gives her a sympathetic smile as she lets out a long yawn, gently bouncing the baby in her arms. "You should let her in."

"I don't want to see her. I just want to see you." Ada says quietly, running her finger around the rim of the cup. "You're the only one I trust."

"You can trust Pol. You can trust all of us." Rosie replies, pressing her lips to the crown of Karl's head. "Polly just wants to help."

"I don't want her help." Ada snaps back, head jolting up to look Rosie in the eye.

"Ok!" She exclaims softly, eye brows raised. "Alright."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's ok." Rosie says, moving to rest her hand lightly on Ada's shoulder, her best friend shifting forwards on the sofa, dropping her forehead to rest on Rosie's stomach as she stands in front of her. "We're going to fix this. Me and Tommy. It's all going to be ok."

———————————————————————

When Rosie returns to Watery Lane later that afternoon, having helped Ada wash and change, cleaning up the house while her friend slept, she finds Tommy heading the same way. She jogs to catch up with him, a smile etched on her face as she slings her arm through his, Tommy's body tensing immediately, yet relaxing again as he notes his girlfriend hanging off his arm.

"How's our Ada?" He asks around his ever present cigarette, Rosie letting out a small gasp of surprise as she looks up at him, eyebrows raised.

"What-"

"Don't kid me, Ro. I know where you were." Rosie sighs again, dropping her head to Tommy's shoulder.

"She's fine. Tired. Upset. But she's doing ok. So's the baby."

"Good." Tommy replies, placing a hand over the hand Rosie had tucked around his elbow. "I'm glad she's got you."

"Me too." Rosie says softly, leaning up to press a kiss to Tommy's cheek. "We'll fix this, right?" She asks, nodding as Tommy nods his head, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head as they reach the front door of number 6. He pushes the door open, letting Rosie walk through first with a gentle hand on her back; she freezes in the doorway as she takes in the sight before her, her eyes meeting John's as she feels Tommy pauses behind her.

"Get out." He states as he locks eyes on his father, sat at the dining room table with the rest of the family around him.

"Come on, son. I'm a changed man." Arthur Snr replies, rising from his chair.

"This family needed you ten years ago, and you walked out on us. Not now. Get out of this house." Tommy says, pushing Rosie gently to the side, out of the firing line. Rosie spares Polly a short glance, copying her stance of leaning against the fire place, arms crossed over her chest as she watches the interaction between father and son.

"Tommy, he's different-" Arthur starts, only to be cut off by his younger brother.

"Shut up."

"It's alright, son. Arthur Shelby never stays where he's not welcome." Their father addresses Arthur who doesn't look up from the table. "Quite something you've become." He states, turning back to Tommy who ignores him. Rosie bristles as Arthur Snr locks eyes with her. "And young Rosie Lane." He says, shaking his head lightly as he places his hands in his pockets. "Pretty young thing you've got there Tom."

"Get out." Rosie runs her hand down the back of Tommy's head as she pushes herself off the fireplace, leaving it to rest there for a second in an attempt to sooth him as his father makes his way out of the house. Her eyes follow Finn as he sticks his head around the door to watch Arthur Snr go, John pulling him back and into the room. The young boy's eyes immediately find hers across the room, Rosie dropping her hand from Tommy's neck, motioning Finn over to her with a smile and a flick of her eyes. He moves across the room at speed, straight into the waiting arms of Rosie who pulls him close, running her hand over the back of his head as she had done with his older brother just seconds earlier.

"He's our dad." Arthur grounds out, glancing up at Tommy who scoffs.

"He's a selfish bastard."

"You calling someone a selfish bastard, that's a bit rich, Tommy." His brother replies, shaking his head. "I mean, thanks to you, we're already down a bloody sister."

"Arthur." Rosie snaps, brow furrowed. "That's enough. Come on."

"You want to see him, Arthur? You want to see him?" Tommy asks, pointing towards the door Arthur snr had just left out of. "You go with him." Rosie rests a hand on Tommy's back as Arthur approaches him before turning on his heel and storming out of the house.

"Come on, Finn. Let's go and see the horses, eh?" Rosie suggests, glancing over at John briefly who gives her a grateful smile as she places her hands on Finn's shoulders, gently leading him out of the room.

———————————————————————

Later that afternoon, Rosie finds herself winding through the now empty betting shop in search of Tommy. With no luck in the shop, she peers through the window leading to the back steps of the shop, letting out a small smile as she spots Tommy sat out there. Rosie remains silent as she pushes the door open, settling on to the step beside Tommy.

"Are you ok?" She asks softly, running her hand down the back of his head, just as she had done earlier that day, resting it on the back of his neck. Tommy hums in reply, nodding his head as she shifts closer to him, wrapping her other arm around his chest, her chin resting on his shoulder. "You don't have to pretend with me, Tom."

"I'm not pretending." He assures her, resting his hand on her thigh. "I'm fine." Rosie hums, unconvinced as she turns her head, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Finn's not ok." She states, rubbing circles on the back of his head, with the hand that rested on his neck. "He doesn't understand, Tom." She continues at Tommy's silence.

"What is there to understand? The man's a bastard. He left his children." Tommy grunts, Rosie sighing in response.

"But he doesn't get why, Tom."

"None of us do, Ro." Tommy snaps. Rosie pulls her head back in surprise, watching Tommy as he runs his hand across his face. "Sorry. It's just- Finn'll be fine." Rosie rolls her eyes, pressing a kiss to Tommy's cheek as she stands.

"He's not you, Tommy. Or John. Or Arthur. He's only young. And he needs his big brothers. Think about that. Eh?" With that, Rosie enters the betting shop again, heading back towards the house to help Pol with dinner.

———————————————————————

"Hello you." Rosie calls softly from the doorway of Finn's room. "Can I come in?" At the young boy's nod she enters the room, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "Where have you been all afternoon? You disappeared from Uncle Charlie's yard. Pol's been looking for you."

"I know," he replies quietly, picking at the threads on the quilt he had thrown over his legs. "I saw her when I got home. She told me off. I was only down the street with Isiah! We were playing at his house. She didn't look very far."

"You have to tell an adult when you leave next time, 'kay?" Finn nods again, resting back on the pillows. "Have you eaten?" Rosie asks, laying a hand gently on his leg. At his nod, Rosie stands from the bed, hovering beside it as she looks at the young boy in front of her, his eyes glued to the ceiling. "I'll leave you to sleep then." She says softly, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Rosie?" Finn calls as she reaches the door, pausing to turn to look back at him. "Will you stay with me? Just 'til I fall asleep." Rosie gives him a soft smile, nodding her head as she makes her way back across the bedroom, sliding under the covers with him, tucking him under her arm. Finn relaxes against her body, all the tension from the day leaving his body as she runs her fingers gently through his hair. Ever since the war, Rosie had been like another mother figure to Finn, always there to scoop him up in cuddles and kisses the minute she walked through the door (much to his disgust, in front of his friends). Secretly, he rather liked having someone to cuddle at the end of the day, Polly often finding the pair curled up on the sofa, Finn dosing in Rosie's arms in front of the fire. Rosie had been around since before Finn was born, helping Pol when the youngest Shelby child had been born, helping to bring him up after his mother passed away, particularly throughout the war while the boys were gone. Rosie looks down at the little boy in her arms, sadness overwhelming her at the losses he had faced already at such a young age, his life being thrown into a spin with the war, his big brothers leaving him not long after their own father had disappeared. Just as Rosie was drifting off to sleep beside Finn, the creak of floorboards from outside the door stirred her, her head snapping to the side to see who was there. Tommy had just been heading past Finn's room, intent on sticking his head around the door to make sure he was safely tucked up in bed, before carrying on to the Garrison for a drink with his brothers. At the sight of Rosie, curled up in bed beside Finn, Tommy pauses in the doorway, Rosie giving him a small smile from the other side of the room. He softly pads into the room, making his way over to the bed where he drops down on to the end, as Rosie had done not half an hour earlier, reaching up to run his own fingers through his brother's hair.

"Is he ok?" He whispers, not looking over at Rosie who was watching the interaction.

"He will be," she replies softly, reaching her own hand out to take Tommy's hand in hers. "He just wanted me to stay until he fell asleep." Tommy nods, rising from the bed to press a kiss to Finn's forehead, pressing another, lingering kiss to Rosie's before he rises fully.

"You coming to the Garrison with me?" Rosie looks down at the sleeping boy in her arms before responding with a nod.

"Can you give me another couple of minutes? Just to make sure he's definitely out? I can meet you there."

"I'll wait downstairs for you." Tommy replies, pulling out a cigarette as he heads for the door, pausing one last time in the doorway to look back at Rosie and Finn.


	11. Eleven

**Chapter 11**

Tommy had headed out of the betting shop before closing that afternoon, Rosie being left to close up with John, his youngest children playing at their feet as they counted up the money, neither knowing where Tommy had disappeared to. Rosie had decided to stay up and read until Tommy returned home, intent on finding out where he had been for the majority of the day. She had been falling asleep on the sofa, book dangling from her fingers when she had heard the front door slowly being pushed open, Tommy quietly making his way into the house so as not to wake Finn and Rosie; Rosie smiles to herself, knowing this was what he was thinking, pushing herself up from the sofa to meet him in the hallway.

"Holy...Jesus Christ Tommy. What the fuck happened?" She cries, running over to Tommy as he stops still in the middle of the hallway, taking his face in her hands. "Tell me. Tell me what happened."

"You don't need to know." He replies, gently placing his hands around her wrists, tugging her hands off his face.

"I do need to know! Stop holding back!" She shouts at him as he turns away, heading up the stairs.

"I'm not holding back." He states in reply, not turning around to look at her.

"You are!" Rosie shouts as they reach the top of the stairs. She reaches her hand out, grabbing his arm to pull him to a stop. "Tommy just stop and listen to me. Please!"

"Keep your voice down." He hisses, now turning to Rosie. "Finn's asleep." Rosie rolls her eyes, hands clenched at her sides as she fights the urge to hit him. Instead she takes his hand in hers, pulling him to the other end of the house, towards his room, shutting the door behind her.

"What. Happened?" She grounds out, standing with her back against the door, arms crossed against her chest. Tommy sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sinks down on the edge of the bed. He slowly explains the events of the evening in the pub, where Grace had shot the men from the IRA, leading to the fight that resulted in his injuries.

"Oh my god Tommy I told you! I told you not to trust her. Fucking hell! When are you going to fucking listen to me?" Rosie exclaims, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Not now Rosie. That's enough." He groans, dropping his head into his hands.

"No. That's not enough. I told you I had a bad feeling about her. You know I listen to my feelings. And I told you I don't trust her. But did you fucking take any notice of me? No! Of course not." She bites back, stepping closer to him.

"Rosie." Tommy grounds out, shaking his head.

"No." She chokes out with a laugh. "No. I bet you fucking walked her home afterwards too."

"I'm a good man Rosie, I'm not letting a woman wander the streets of small Heath alone at night." Tommy protests, rolling her eyes at the route Rosie had taken the argument.

"Oh! A good man! Right. Fucking Tommy Shelby. A good man. With blood on his hands!" She shouts, throwing her hands in the air again. "Because of her! Did you kiss her? Tell me the truth Tommy."

"No I didn't fucking kiss her!" He exclaims, rising now to meet Rosie in the middle of the room. "Do you really think that lowly of me?"

"I don't know what to think any more Tommy!" She replies, matching his volume. "You don't fucking tell me anything!" He shakes his head, resting his hands on her arms as they both take deep breaths to calm themselves. "I would never kiss another woman, Rose. You know that." He rests his forehead on hers, Rosie's body tensing briefly under his until he presses a kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger there. "I love you Rosie." Rosie lets out a shuddering breath at his confession, bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks.

"I love you too." She whispers after a minute of silence, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss, which soon deepens, their need to be together taking over as Tommy pulls her with him back onto the bed.

"Morning sleepyhead." Tommy says softly, brushing Rosie's hair behind her ear as she lets out a yawn, throwing a leg over his hip, tucking herself impossibly closer to him.

"I love you." She whispers, pressing kisses to his bare chest, feeling his chuckle rumble there.

"I love you too." He replies, equally as quietly, cupping her head to pull her up to him, pressing his lips to hers. "If this is what happens after we argue, I think we should fight more often." He teases, running his hands down her body.

"Don't even joke about that." Rosie states with a frown, leaning up to kiss him again, pulling herself into his arms again. "Will you let me clean you up?" She questions gently, softly running her fingers over the cuts on his face as he nods, pressing another kiss to her lips. Rosie slips out of bed, padding down the stairs to get a bowl of clean water, a rag and bottle of alcohol, carrying them back upstairs to Tommy who had sat up in bed, resting against the headrest. He gives Rosie a smile as she enters the room, clearing space on the beside table for her to place the items. Tommy pats his lap, pulling her into his arms, Rosie laughing as she complies, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug as she straddles his lap.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night." She whispers into his neck, as Tommy runs his hands down her back under his shirt that she had shrugged on before leaving the room.

"I think we both said things we didn't mean. Let's forget about it, eh?" Tommy replies, pressing kisses to her neck as her body relaxes against his, running her hand through his hair. "Let me have a look at you." She says gently, pulling back to run her fingers over his face again, lifting a rag to clean them. "You're lucky. I don't think any of them need stitches." Tommy hums in reply, lifting his hand to rest on her cheek, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone, his fingers winding into her hair.

"Thank you."

"That's ok." Rosie replies quietly, slipping off Tommy's lap and gathering everything up into her arms. "Let's try not to make a habit of this, eh?" She teases lightly, brushing her fingers gently over the cuts on his face, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. "I'm going to change, then I'll open up the shop. You going to lay in bed all day, or are you going to join me?"

"I'll meet you downstairs." Tommy replies as Rosie heads for the door, taking his time to get ready and head down to the shop.

Later that afternoon, Rosie headed down to the Garrison, pulling the books from the back room to take back to the shop to go through with John, when Tommy steps through the front door. He glances over at Grace behind the bar before his eyes fall on Rosie who was stood staring at him in the doorway to the office. He nods at Rosie, silently motioning towards to the room behind the bar, which she heads towards, ducking under his arm as he holds the door open for her.

"I just heard Harry talking to Grace, he says there's police on their way from Digbeth." Rosie comments, dropping the books onto a barrel as she turns to look up at Tommy. "Is everything ok?"

"I need to lay low for a while." He explains, taking Rosie's hand in his to pull her to him.

"Why-" Rosie's question gets cut off by the door being pulled open, Finn appearing in the doorway.

"Tommy, the police are in the lane!" Finn exclaims, bursting into the room, Rosie glancing back at Tommy who was stood beside her, wide eyed.

"Come with me." Rosie steps forward, taking charge as she pulls on Tommy's hand, leading him towards the back door.

"Wha-"

"Tommy, for once in your life, shut up and let me help you." She snaps, dragging him through the back door, and out running through the lanes of Small Heath.

They finally come to a stop outside the back door of an abandoned, boarded up shop, Rosie quickly fishing a key out of her bag to unlock the door. Tommy ushers her in first, glancing around before slipping into the building behind her, locking the door behind them.

"What's going on Tommy? Please. Just tell me." Rosie begs as she moves around the room, pulling out candles to light around the large main room. Tommy ignores her question, walking slowly around the shop, taking in the empty shelves and counters, thick layers of dust covering every inch of the place.

"This place stinks." He grunts as he lifts a cigarette to his lips, holding one out to Rosie who accepts it gratefully, leaning forwards to allow him to light it for her.

"'Course it does." She mutters in reply, moving to lean against the counter.

"Like dead rats or something." Tommy comments, leaning against the counter beside her.

"Yeah, well, it's been locked up for nearly two years. I told you I should sell it." Rosie replies, waving her hand around in the air; when Rosie's Aunt had passed away two years ago, she had left the shop in Rosie's name. Rosie, at the time, had had no interest in running the haberdashery shop her Aunt had built from the ground up, and had gone to Tommy after the war had ended, to ask him for help selling it. Tommy, however had persuaded her to keep the shop shut up for a while, to consider her options; he knew that the young woman had dreams to open her own shop one day, but was caught up in the Shelby business following the war, and even if she decided one day that she still wanted to sell the shop, he would buy it off her and put it to some sort of use for the company. The shop had been left boarded up since then, Rosie or Tommy coming by every so often to check it hadn't been broken into, and Tommy knew, that one day soon, Rosie would tire of the betting shop life, and be ready to create her own path, reopening the shop for business.

"We might need it some day." He replies, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"For what?"

"To open that shop you've always dreamt off. Making dresses, skirts, pretty things." Rosie smiles at Tommy's reply, shifting to stand in front of him, winding her arms around his neck as he pulls her body into his by the arm still thrown around her waist.

"You remembered."

"Of course I did." Tommy states, giving her waist a quick squeeze. Rosie sighs, reaching up to pull Tommy's cap off his head, running her fingers through his hair. "What's going on, Tommy?"

"It really does smell bad in here, Ro. We should get it cleaned." He replies, ignoring her question as he glances around the room again, nose scrunched up in disgust.

"That doesn't matter right now, Tom. The police are after you, what's going on?" Rosie presses, cupping his cheek and turning his head, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"We can make it look-"

"Tommy. The police. What's going on." She snaps, cutting him off in frustration of having to repeat herself.

"I lost my bargaining power." He finally answers, resting his hands on her hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles there.

"Ok?"

"They found the guns."

"Jesus." Rosie mutters, dropping her head forward, her dark hair covering her face as she shakes her head. She didn't know much about what Tommy was dealing with, nor where he had hidden the guns, but what she could deduce, was that if they had been found, Tommy was in big trouble.

"Yeah."

"Ok. So what now? What do we do?" She asks, lifting her head to look up at Tommy who shakes his head, looking over her shoulder as he replies.

"We, do nothing." He emphasises, finally meeting her eyes. "I'll sort this."

"By yourself?" She questions, scoffing as Tommy nods.

"I have the boys."

"You have me too."

"No." Tommy mutters, shaking his head adamantly again. "Not you, Rose. You need to be here to look after Ada."

"Why can't I help?"

"I said no, Ro."

"But why not?" She exclaims, throwing her hands into the air, taking a step away from him. "Tommy!"

"Because I love you, Rosie!" He shouts, taking her wrists between his hands, gently pulling her body back to his. "I love you. And I don't want you getting hurt." He states, softer this time, watching as her face drops at his words, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"When do you think all this will die down?" She asks quietly, reaching her hand up to straighten the lapel of his jacket, purely for something to do with her hands.

"Late." He grunts, looking down at her as she pulls a piece of lint from the fabric.

"So not until the morning then?"

"Yes." Rosie nods, her fingers still fiddling with his jacket, remaining silent for a while before glancing back up at Tommy.

"There's still a bed upstairs." She says softly, nodding her head towards the stairs as Tommy nods slowly.

"There is?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"And my old gramophone." She adds, running her hands down his arms until their hands meet, intertwining their fingers gently.

"Really?"

"Yes." She repeats, giving his hands a squeeze. "We could...dance?"

"Could we?" Tommy questions softly as Rosie leads him towards the stairs.

"We could..." She replies, dropping Tommy's hands momentarily to start the gramophone up. She pauses, watching as Tommy removes his jacket, laying it over the back of a chair as the musics begins to play.

"Rosie, can I have this dance?" He asks as he approaches her, hand outstretched, which she immediately takes in hers, letting him pull her body flush to his.

"We never do this." Rosie comments quietly as they move slowly around the room, wrapped in each other's arms.

"What?" Tommy mumbles, his lips pressed against the top of Rosie's head, which was resting on his chest.

"Dance together."

"We never have the opportunity to."

"We should." She states softly, looking up at him, her eyes wide as she smiles. "Find opportunities to."

"When?"

"Whenever. There's always opportunities to dance, Tommy." She replies, her smile growing as Tommy's lips quirk upwards, dropping his head to let their lips meet in a lingering kiss.

"Are you ok?" Rosie asks later as they lay side by side in bed, running her fingers gently over the tattoo on his chest.

"I don't hear the shovels against the wall." Tommy comments softly, Rosie's fingers stilling immediately, resting her hand over his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath her palm. "I don't hear them when I'm with you."

"What shovels?"

Tommy ignores her question, instead reaching his hand up to wind his fingers through her hair, brushing it lightly back from her face. "Will you help me?"

"Help you with what?" She asks, lifting herself on to her elbow, leaning down towards Tommy to press a kiss to his lips, letting her lips linger there for a second before pulling back, dropping back down onto the bed beside him.

"With everything. The whole fucking thing. With life, business." He explains, letting his hand trail down her bare arm until it reaches her waist, looping it around her body to pull her closer. "I'm not talking about marriage. Not yet. But I found you. And you found me. We'll help each other." He drops his head to Rosie's sealing their lips in a breathtaking kiss, smiling softly as Rosie pulls away, letting her fingers brush lightly over the side of his face.

"Of course I will. You know I will. You don't have to ask." She says gently, lifting her hand to rest on the back of Tommy's neck, letting it rest there as they lay in silence.

**AN: we are approaching the end of season one (I've got one more chapter on the go to finish off the season) What do you want to see afterwards, because there's 3 year gap between season one and two...? I think I'm probably leaning more towards a series of one shot type filler chapters to bridge the gap between the seasons, but I'm not 100% yet...I'd like to hear what you would all like to read before I make up my mind. Let me know in a PM or a review...would be much appreciated! Thank you!! **


	12. Twelve

**Chapter 12 **

Tommy slips into the bedroom he was now sharing with Rosie, pulling the curtains open slightly to let the morning light in, before moving over to the bed where Rosie was still sleeping. He smiles, brushing her hair out of her face as he rests his hands on either side of her head, leaning down to wake her by pressing his lips to hers.

"Mmm, good morning to you too!" Rosie mumbles, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she peers up at Tommy.

"Today's the day." He states, rising back to his full height.

"The day?" Rosie yawns, stretching her arms up over her head.

"We're taking over the races. Taking down Kimber." He explains, taking Rosie's hand in his, pulling her to sit upright.

"Oh. Right." She mumbles, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Well don't sound so enthused about it, Ro." Tommy teases, winking at her as he passes her the tea cup he had brought up.

"Sorry, it's just-"

"Just what?"

"Nothing. No. Don't worry." Rosie replies, shaking her head. She smiles up at Tommy, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand. "One more kiss before you go?" Tommy smiles at her, ducking his head to press his lips to hers again.

"Family meeting. Nine o'clock. I'll see you there?" He asks, walking backwards towards the door, pointing over at Rosie.

"Of course." She says, watching Tommy turn and leave with a small smile on her face, pressing her fingers lightly to her lips as he goes.

"You alright?" Rosie asks, glancing up from the money she was counting out on the table as Tommy enters the betting shop, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I need a drink." He grunts, stepping past her to find the bottle of whiskey he kept in his office.

"So early?" She calls teasingly, letting out a laugh as he takes a swig from the bottle.

"I just walked in on John and Esme." He mutters, stashing the bottle back in the drawer and heading back out into the shop towards Rosie.

"Oh, Tom! You need to learn to knock. I've told you before!" Rosie exclaims, trying time hold on her laughter.

"Today is not a day for knocking, Rosie."

"For goodness sake." She replies with a shake of her head, gathering the coins up into her hand and dropping them into the box in front of her.

"Then I walked in on Pol praying." Tommy states, pausing beside Rosie, sliding his finger down the ledger in front of her, checking the numbers.

"Well that's better." She comments, shutting the book lightly as he gives an approving nod, humming in reply. "We used to do that all the time while you boys were away." Rosie says, watching Tommy with her eyes as he begins to pace the floor in front of her.

"She said." Rosie smiles softly as his distracted manner, rising from her chair and moving around the desk, perching on the edge.

"Tom?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you come here?" She asks, holding her hand out to him. Tommy pauses in his pacing, before giving her one of his rare, small smiles, stepping in her direction, sliding his hand into hers. Rosie tugs on his hand, bringing him to stand between her legs as she reaches up with her free hand, cupping the back of his neck to gently pull his head down to hers, sealing their lips in a deep kiss. "Will you be careful today?" She whispers as they pull apart, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone. "For me."

"Of course. Nothing's going to go wrong." He assures her, ducking his head to join their lips again.

"Your pacing makes me think otherwise." She says softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"It's a big day, Rosie. We're going to be celebrating tonight."

"I hope so."

"We will." He assures her gently, cupping her chin in his hand. "Everything's going to be ok. Trust me."

"I do trust you." She replies, equally as softly as she leans into his touch.

"Good." Tommy ducks his head again, keeping his hand around her chin, brushing his thumb against her jaw as he pulls her in for a kiss.

What are we going to do?" She asks as they pull apart, intertwining her fingers behind his neck.

"Huh?"

"Tonight. To celebrate. What are we going to do?"

"We're going to go to the Garrison, and get drunk. Dance around the pub like fools. Then I'm going to carry you home, and make love to you all night long."

"All night, huh?" Rosie repeats with a smirk, raising her eyebrows at him as he lets out a chuckle.

"Yep."

"Such a romantic."

"I am, aren't I?" He jokes, dropping his head to press a series of sweet kisses to Rosie's neck.

"So, big bad Thomas Shelby's going to be dancing around the pub like a fool, eh?" She giggles, tilting her head to give him better access to the soft skin below her ear.

"Well, I was thinking you could do all the dancing for the two of us, and I can watch from the side." He teases, smirking up at Rosie as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Admire the view." Tommy replies with a wink.

"Ohhh, I see." Rosie draws out, eyes twinkling in amusement as she reaches down, pulling Tommy's head up to hers. "Well...I guess I could do that..."

"Oh yes?"

"Oh yes." She repeats, with a grin. "For a small price."

"Go on..." he prompts, dropping his arms to wrap around her waist.

"A few hours alone, with Mr Thomas Shelby himself. On a day of his choosing. At a time of his choosing. Sometime this week." She replies, looking hopefully up at him, smiling as he smiles down at her, nodding.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Good. Then I think we have a deal."

"Excellent." Rosie sings, pressing her lips to his again to seal the deal.

"Oi, Tommy! You can't come barging in on me and Esme and then have Rosie on the desk like that. How is that fair?" John shouts as he enters the shop, Rosie dropping her head to rest against Tommy's chest as she laughs.

Rosie follows Tommy around the bar in the Garrison, sparing Grace a short glance as she and Tommy pull pints for the boys.

"Go back to the house, Ro, be with Polly and Ada today. Help them with Karl." Tommy says gently, nudging his hip into Rose's in the direction of the door.

"I will." She replies, turning to lean her hip against the bar, watching Grace out of the corner of her eye, the other woman eyeing her with equal animosity as Rosie rests her hand on Tommy's arm. "I just wanted to check you have everything. Do you have the enclosure tickets? And a register of book keepers on the track?"

"In me coat." He replies, passing a drink to John.

"Ok. Good."

"Go home. I'll see you later. I'll come and find you when we're done." He says, dropping a kiss to Rosie's cheek as he gently pushes her towards the end of the bar again.

"When will you be back?"

"Ah, is this how you're going to be, eh? You waiting at home for me saying, 'what time do you call this?'" Tommy teases, placing his hands lightly on her hips.

"I worry." Rosie says softly, reaching up to run her fingers briefly through Tommy's hair

"I know. But we're going to be fine." He replies, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, leaning his hand to rest lightly on her cheek.

"Give her a kiss before she goes then, Tom." Arthur jokes, Rosie shaking her head at him in response as Tommy turns to her, ducking his head to press a deep kiss to her lips, the couple ignoring the whistles coming from the men around them.

"We need another barrel." Grace comments, brushing past the couple, Rosie eyeing her distainfully as she passes.

"Be careful today." She whispers, pressing her lips to Tommy's, not caring that the men around them could see.

"I will."

"Come home in one piece."

"I will."

"Remember-"

"Ro." Tommy states softly, taking Rosie by the tops of her arms. "I will. Everything will be fine. I promise." Rosie nods once, tilting up on to her tiptoes to kiss Tommy once more, before rounding to the other side of the bar again, squeezing Arthur's arm as she passes him to the door.

Rosie has barely made it back to Watery Lane, and upstairs you tidy up her and Tommy's room when she hears the front door slam against the wall.

"Rosie!" Tommy shouts as he storms into the house. "Ada, wake up. Rosie!"

"I'm here, I'm here! Jeez, what's going on?" She exclaims, running down the stairs towards Tommy, taking his face in her hands to stop him pacing.

"Take Ada, and the baby, to the Bull Ring, where there's lots of people." He states, gently removing her hands from his face. Rosie glances frantically between the two Shelby siblings as Tommy turns again, running his hand over his face.

"What's going on?" Polly repeats Rosie's earlier question as she appears in the doorway.

"We've been fucking betrayed. Someone let slip, Kimber's men are on their way here." Tommy replies, intertwining his hands over the back of his head as he turns away from Rosie.

"But you can handle them Tommy?" Polly asks, stepping into the room, laying a hand lightly on Ada's back as she lifts baby Karl into her arms.

"It's just us. All the Lees are on their way to Worcester. We're outnumbered. Fuck!" Tommy slams hands down on side, letting out a long breath as he considers his options.

"Who else knew today was the day you were moving on Kimber? You said you kept it a secret. Who else did you tell?" Polly asks, glancing over at Rosie as she sighs, rubbing her hand across her forehead.

"The fucking barmaid." She exclaims, throwing her hands in her hair. "The fucking barmaid, who I told you, not to fucking trust!" Polly glances between the couple, their eyes locked as Tommy's eyes plead for Rosie to forgive him.

"I'll deal with Grace. If either of you two set eyes on her again, you might kill her." She decides, watching as Rosie steps away from Tommy as he approaches her, snatching a baby blanket up from the back of the sofa, moving to tuck it around Karl.

"Rosie." Tommy tries, reaching for Rosie who shakes her head at him.

"Not now." She sighs, pulling her hand away from his. "Later, Tommy." Tommy nods once before turning on his heel, heading back out the way he had come. "Right, come on then." Rosie says, moving to get hers and Ada's coats from behind the door, taking charge. "Let's get going."

"I'm going to deal with our little problem." Polly mutters, heading out of the door, leaving Rosie and Ada to get to the Bull Ring.

"Ada...the Bull Ring's this way...Ada!" Rosie calls, frowning as Ada turns left at the end of the lane instead of right. "For fuck sake, Ada. No!" She exclaims, realising the direction Ada was heading.

"This way Rosie! Come on." Her friend calls over her shoulder, determinedly pushing the pram down the pavement.

"Jesus Christ." Rosie mutters, running down the lane towards Ada. "You're fucking crazy, Ada Thorne! You're such an idiot."

"Shut up, and hurry up. Or I'll go in by myself." She shouts back, Rosie swearing under her breath as they approach the group of men gathered around the Garrison.

"Move!" Ada shouts, pushing the pram through the crowd of men.

"What are you doing?" Freddie exclaims as Ada comes into view, all the men around them freezing.

"I believe you boys call this no man's land."

"Ada!"

"What the fuck?" John mutters under his breath as he watches Rosie scurry after Ada, freezing at her side at the sight of Freddie and Danny Whizzbang.

"Fucking hell." Rosie mutters under her breath, glancing around her, taking in the scene.

"Shut up and listen!" Ada shouts, moving into the middle of the group.

"Have you lost your mind?" Freddie shouts, glancing back and forth between Rosie, Ada and Kimber behind them.

"I said, shut up." Ada shouts again. "Now most of you were in France. So you all know what happens next. I've got brothers and a husband here but you've all got somebody waiting for you. Now I'm wearing black in preparation. I want you to look at me. Look at us. I want you all to look at us. Who'll be wearing black for you? Think about them. Think about them right now, and fight if you want to but that baby ain't moving anywhere. And neither are we." Rosie tucks her arm in Ada's, shooting Tommy a nervous glance, shocked to find his eyes steely and cold.

"She's right you know. Why should all you men die? It should just be them who caused it." Kimber calls, raising his gun and shooting Tommy in the shoulder. Time slows around Rosie as she lets out a panicked scream, Ada taking over and pulling her to the ground behind the pram. Rosie begins to sob, her arms loosely wrapped around Ada's body as her best friend holds her to the ground, covering her ears to block out the shouts of the men around them.

"Enough!" Tommy shouts, breaking free of the shock that had overtaken his body, raising his hand and shooting Kimber in the head. Rosie continues to cling to Ada as Tommy shouts to Kimber's men, unable to hear him through her ringing ears, her eyes clenched shut to block out the scene unfolding.

"He's ok, he's ok, Ro, he's ok." Ada keeps repeating, her arms wrapped around Rosie as she sobs for Tommy.

"Ada, come here." Freddie says as he approaches the two women, bending to gather a shaking Ada into his arms, John taking Ada's place and holding Rosie to his chest as she sobs, Arthur helping Tommy into the pub.

"Come on, Ro. Come on. Tommy's ok. He's in the Garrison. Let's go. Come on." John says softly, pulling Rosie to her feet as she sniffles swiping her hand across her eyes.

"He's ok?" She mumbles as he leads her towards the Garrison.

"He's ok." He reassures Rosie, tucking her under his arm, where she stayed, curled up in his warm embrace until Jeremiah had finally fished the bullet out of Tommy's shoulder, and the ringing in her ears had finally ceased.

"Rosie. Come here. I'm ok. It's ok." Tommy calls gently, holding his good arm out to Rosie who rushes to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

Rosie freezes as she steps out of the front door of the Garrison to get some air, cigarette frozen in mid air, half way towards her lips. She raises her eyebrows as she steps into the lane, eyeing Grace who was approaching the pub.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, moving to lean against the wall, finally bringing the cigarette up to her lips.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Grace calls as she moves towards Rosie who scoffs and shakes her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rosie states, crossing her free arm across her chest.

"I never meant for-"

"No, Grace. Don't lie to my fucking face." Rosie spits, cutting the other woman off. "Don't you see? Can't you see what you've done?"

"Rose, I wanted to come and apologise." Grace tries again, stepping forwards again.

"Don't bother." Rosie snaps, taking a long drag of the cigarette to calm herself. "And don't try and give me the fucking sob story you gave Pol earlier. About loving Tommy. It won't work." Grace nods slowly, reaching into her bag as Rosie stiffens, her hand resting over her own bag in case Grace was to pull her gun on Rosie as she had with Polly earlier. Rosie raises her eyebrows again as Grace pulls out a note, holding it out to Rosie who takes it loosely between her fingers, eyeing it disdainfully.

"I'll be in London in one week. This is my address-"

"We don't need your fucking address." Rosie cuts her off, shoving the note into her pocket.

"It's for Tommy. Not you." Grace replies, taking a step back as Rosie pushes off the wall.

"I gathered." Rosie states sarcastically, dropping her cigarette butt to the floor. She runs a hand through her hair as Grace turns away from her, moving to head back up the lane. "Grace." Rosie calls out, stepping in her direction as Grace freezes, turning slowly to face Rosie again. Rosie takes a few steps forward so that her face is inches away from Grace's before continuing; "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away."

"You don't scare me." Grace replies defiantly, holding Rosie's glare.

"I don't care." Rosie states with a scoff. "If you so much as step foot in Birmingham again, well...let's just say, we won't be so...accommodating." She doesn't wait for Grace's reply as she turns on her heel, stalking back to the Garrison and letting the door slam shut behind her.

Rosie pauses in the doorway in an attempt to still her racing heart as she scans the room for Tommy, letting out a small smile as she spots him talking to Polly by the car.

"You're not celebrating." She says softly as she approaches his, running a hand down the back of his head, leaving her arm looped around his neck as she presses a lingering kiss to his cheek.

"Neither are you." Tommy replies, winding an arm around her waist to pull her body to his.

"Doesn't feel right to." She whispers, giving Polly a small smile as Tommy hums, pulling her away from the crowd of people around the bar, and towards the now empty side room, where he settles into a chair, pulling her gently into his lap.

"Today was a good day. All of Kimber's men were busy here, so the Lee boys took all their pitches at the Worcester races. It couldn't have gone better if we'd planned it. Shelby Brothers Limited are now the third largest legal race track operation in the country. And I have you." Tommy says, resting his head on her shoulder, as Rosie cups the back of his head with her hand again.

"She came by." She mutters softly, letting her fingers brush lightly over the fine hairs on the back of his head.

"Who?" Tommy asks, not raising his head from where it was tucked in between her shoulder and her neck.

"The barmaid."

"Grace?"

"Don't, say, her fucking name."

"Rosie." Tommy says softly, raising his head to look up at Rosie who was glaring at the wall, jaw clenched tightly.

"You told her."

"Rosie."

"You told her, but you didn't tell me." Rosie emphasises, turning her head away from Tommy.

"Because I wanted to keep you safe. The less you know, the less likely you are to get hurt. I can't have you getting hurt, Ro. I fucking- I can't. Ok?" Tommy exclaims, cupping her cheek to turn her head back towards his, faltering at the sight of tears welling in her eyes.

"She had the audacity to ask me to tell you where she's going." She snaps, pulling the note from her pocket and holding it out to Tommy who takes it in his fingers, glancing at it once before letting it drop to the table.

"I'll burn the letter." He reassures her, cupping both cheeks now.

"That's not what I was trying-"

"I'm not going anywhere with her, Rosie. I'm staying here, in Small Heath, with you. Because I love you. You, Rosie Lane. Not her." Tommy states, bringing her head down to his and pressing their lips together.

"I know. And I love you too." Rosie says softly, resting her forehead on his. "But next time you don't tell me something like this-"

"I know." He replies, lifting his head to press his lips to her forehead. "There won't be a next time. Ok? You'll know. You'll know before the boys, before Pol. You'll know."

**AN: And there we go! The end of season one! Thank you all for your reviews; I think after this chapter I'm going to carry on with some filler type chapters to get us on to season two and see where Tommy and Rosie go from there! **


	13. Thirteen

**Chapter 13 **

**1920 **

After having spent the morning cooped up in the betting shop, Tommy decided to take a walk out to find Rosie, who had told him she would be spending the morning at Charlie's yard, checking over the horses with Curly as she did at the start of every month. He smiles as he enters the yard, finding Rosie whispering to the horse she was stood beside, rubbing his nose lovingly. She glances up at the sound of footsteps approaching the pen she was stood in, smiling at Tommy as he leans against the door frame. "Hello."

"Hello. Where are you off to?" He asks, noting the saddle on the horse.

"Just going for a ride. Care to join me?" Rosie replies, rounding to Tommy's side of the pen, wrapping him in a hug.

"I'd love to." He says, pressing a kiss to her temple as he hugs her back.

"Really?" She asks, pulling away to look him in the eye in surprise.

"Yes." Tommy replies, smirking at her shocked expression.

"Ok!"

"You sound surprised." He teases, unwinding his arms from around her, and heading over to the horse in the next pen.

"I figured you would be needed in the shop." Rosie replies, leading her horse out into the yard where she pauses for him to catch up with her.

"I can spare a couple of hours." He replies, noting that this would be the perfect opportunity to discuss something that had been on his mind with Rosie.

"Ok, then. Let's go!"

"Tommy?" Rosie says as he helps her down from her horse, keeping her hand tucked tightly in his as they head off through the field to find a spot to sit.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?" She asks, watching him through the corner of her eye as he keeps his focus on the path ahead.

"Yes." He repeats, brow furrowed. "Why?"

"You seem distracted." She comments, looking up at him as he sends her a small smile.

"I'm ok."

"You're sure?"

"I am." He reassures her, giving her hand a quick squeeze. "It's just business, Ro."

"Ok." She replies, not convinced, but deciding to drop the matter nonetheless.

"Rosie?"

"Mhmm?" She hums in reply, glancing briefly up.

"Do you want to know what's been on my mind?" He asks, clearing his throat as she nods.

"I do."

"I've been thinking." Tommy replies, pulling a cigarette out of his jacket. He offers one to Rosie, which she turns down with a shake of her head.

"When are you not?" She teases, winding her arm through his.

"I've been thinking." He repeats, bringing the cigarette to his lips as Rosie sighs.

"About what?" Rosie prompts, dropping her head to rest on his shoulder as they continue their walk.

"About your position in the company." Tommy replies around his cigarette, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand.

"Umm...ok?" She mumbles, peering up at him.

"I want to give you a promotion."

"A promotion?" She repeats, lifting her head fully to look up at him.

"Yes."

"To...?" She prompts, brow furrowed as Tommy takes a deep breath.

"I want you to own part of the company." Tommy replies, keeping his gaze on the fields ahead.

"Wha- Tommy. Stop." Rosie stutters, pulling on Tommy's arm to make him stop. "What are you talking about? I don't need a share of the company-"

"Not your own share, a shared part of the company." He emphasises, taking Rosie's hand in his to continue walking.

"What? Tommy! You're not making any sense!" She exclaims, pulling him to a stop again. Tommy sighs, dropping his head back to look at the sky in mock frustration, before meeting Rosie's eye.

"I want you, to take on half of my share of the company." He states, pausing to take a deep breath before continuing again. "As Mrs Shelby."

"Mrs-" Rosie gulps, her heart racing. "Mrs Shelby?"

"Yes." Tommy replies with a nod, reaching into his pocket to pull out a velvet covered box.

"Oh my God... Tommy..." Rosie gasps, coveting her mouth with her hand and taking a small step back as Tommy drops down on one knee.

"Rose Lane, I should have done this years ago, I don't know what took me so long, but I know now. I know what I want. And it's you. Forever. So. Rosie? Will you marry me?" He asks, hand shaking slightly as he raises the open box to her, revealing a delicate diamond ring.

"Tom- yes! Yes, of course!" Rosie exclaims, jumping into Tommy's arms once the ring had been securely placed on her ring finger.

———————————————————————

Tommy smiles up at Rosie as she drops down on to the bed beside him, curling under the arm he had lifted for her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she rests her cheek on his bare chest, sighing contentedly. "Can you believe we're getting married?" She whispers breathlessly, holding her hand out in front of her, eyes glued to the ring on her finger.

"I can. I did ask you to be my wife." Tommy teases, giving her arm a gentle squeeze as she rolls her eyes up at him.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." She scoffs, rolling her eyes up at Tommy who smiles, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"I know."

"But can you? Believe it?" She mutters, wrapping her arm around Tommy's body, hugging herself close to him.

"Not really." He replies, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through her hair.

"It's crazy." Rosie breathes out with a smile as Tommy nods in agreement.

"It is."

"I can't wait."

"To marry me?" He clarifies, teasing smile on his face.

"To be your wife. To be with you forever."

"Me too."

"And ever. And ever. And ever...really, you're stuck with me now. You're never get rid of me." Rosie sings, looking up at Tommy who rolls his eyes this time, letting out a playful groan.

"If you keep on like that I'll find a way." He teases, digging his fingers into her side, smiling as she lets out a shocked squeal.

"Hey!"

"I'm joking."

"I hope so!" She exclaims with a laugh, dropping her head back to Tommy's chest.

"I am." He replies, placing his lips on her forehead again. "I love you."

"I love you most." Rosie sighs, glancing up at Tommy with a smile.


	14. Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

"Ok. Invites." Polly states as she drops into the armchair. "Rose?"

"Yes?" Rosie replies, bouncing Karl on her lap as Ada coos at him from beside her.

"Are you paying attention?" Polly asks, reaching over to tap her notebook on Rosie's knee.

"I am." She says, glancing up at Polly who rolls her eyes.

"Good. Hand the baby to Ada."

"What?"

"Rose. Hand the baby to Ada." Ada lets out a chuckle as Rosie grumbles under her breath, holding the baby out for her friend to take.

"Fine." She sighs, dropping back to rest against the back of the sofa, arms crossed across her chest.

"Who do you want to invite?" Polly asks, ignoring Rosie's stance.

"No one." Rosie replies with a shrug, reaching her hand out to Karl who takes her finger in his fist, pulling it into his mouth.

"What?"

"No one that isn't already on the list." She emphasises, glancing over at Ada who raises her eyebrows.

"What about your family?" Polly prompts, lifting a cigarette to her lips.

"Who? They're all dead!" Rosie replies with a short chuckle.

"Rosie! That's morbid." Polly chides, shaking her head as the young girl shrugs again.

"But true."

"Ok, fine. School friends." Polly changes track, leaning forwards towards the younger girl.

"No."

"Rosie."

"No." Rosie repeats with a shake of her head. "No, Pol."

"Why?" Polly cries, exasperated.

"Don't like them." Rosie replies, turning to look at Ada as she snorts in laughter "What? I don't!"

"Jesus, Rose. Give me something, here. Who do you want to invite?" Polly implores, sending Ada a pointed look, stopping her laughter immediately.

"I told you, there is no one else that's not on the list." Rosie protests, reaching forwards to find a cigarette of her own, pulling one from the box on the table.

"There must be someone!"

"Ok, fine. Ada." She replies, letting out a laugh as Polly groans, bringing the cigarette to her lips.

"Jesus." Polly sighs again, dropping her head into her hands. "Lord give me strength."

"Yes, please Lord, give us strength." Rosie groans, Ada bursting out into laughing at her response, causing Rosie to begin to giggle.

"What's going on in here?" Tommy asks as he pushes through the door, finding his aunt in despair, and his sister and future wife in fits of giggles on the sofa.

"Your fiancée is driving me up the bloody wall, Thomas." Polly states, waving her hand in Rosie's direction who pulls herself together for long enough to turn in her seat, smiling sweetly up at Tommy.

"Rosie..." he draws out, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Tommy..." she replies in the same teasing tone, drawing out his name as he had done with hers. "Gimme a kiss." She says as she rises, rounding the sofa to stand in front of him. "And patience. Give me patience."

"What's she doing, Pol, eh?" He teases, lovingly pulling Rosie into his arms, which she curls into comfortably, rolling her eyes at Polly's exaggerated sigh.

"We're trying to make a list of people to invite to the wedding." Polly explains, waving her notebook in the air.

"Ah..."

"There isn't anyone, Tom." Rosie states, turning to look up at Tommy who tightens his hold around her waist. "We talked about this."

"There must be someone, just one person, Ro. Just to make Pol happy." He whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I gave her one person!" Rosie protests, earning another giggle from Ada.

"Oh yeah, who?" Tommy asks, glancing over at Ada, brow furrowed in confusion at her finding the situation so hysterical.

"Ada." Rosie states, smiling as Tommy chuckles. "She's a person, is she not?"

"She is. But she's family, so she's already on the list. One friend, Ro. There must be one friend. From school? Church?" He asks, squeezing her hip lightly as she sighs.

"Gwendolyn." She says finally, turning to look at Polly who smiles.

"Who?" She clarifies, quickly jotting the name down.

"Gwendolyn Smith. She was a friend at church when I was younger. She moved away, but we keep in touch every so often."

"There we go." Tommy sighs, rubbing Rosie's back gently. "See, was that so hard?"

"Yes." She replies sarcastically, tilting her head up to kiss him again.

"Wasn't Gwendolyn Smith the blonde one, got pregnant and ran away with William Rowe?" Ada asks, glancing up at Rosie who nods.

"That's the one." She confirms, turning to face Ada with her back to Tommy's chest, his arms still tucked around her body.

"Huh. She was nice." Ada comments with a smile.

"She was."

"Ok, that's a good start. Who else?" Polly asks, drawing the attention back to her as a Rosie groans, turning to look up at Tommy again.

"Tommy! You said one name. I gave her a name." She exclaims, letting out another groan as she drops her head to his chest.

"Her, is right here." Polly chides, Rosie rolling her eyes in response.

"I gave you a name!" Rosie cries, turning back to her. "I told you! There is no one else."

"Ok, I can see we're getting no where with this, how about your dress?" Polly suggests, briefly meeting Tommy's eye as he shrugs. "We need to think about the dress...the venue...the-"

"Oh God, Tommy, please. Make it stop! Take me away." Rosie cries dramatically, making Ada giggle as she covers her ears with her hands.

"I'm going to the shop." Tommy states, gently pushing Rosie back towards the sofa, stifling a laugh as she reaches out to grab his arm as he passes.

"Tommy! Please!"

"I'll be back. Later." He replies, kissing her once more as he turns to leave again.

"Tommy!"

"Ooh, let's go and look at dresses!" Ada pipes up, lifting Karl into her arms, ready to get out of the house.

"I have a dress!" Rosie protests, turning to her best friend with a withering look, knowing that Ada knew she was wanting to fix up her mother's dress for the ceremony.

"But we can get ideas on how to fix it up!" Ada suggests, giving Rosie a wide grin as she shakes her head, dropping down on to the sofa.

"I don't need ideas on how to fix it up, Ada. I know what I want to do." She mutters, running her hands over her face.

"Ok, then let's do that." Ada states, heading towards the stairs, pausing as Rosie peers over the back of the sofa at her.

"I'm working on it."

"We can help."

"I don't want help." Rosie snaps, suddenly frustrated and feeling a little overwhelmed with all the wedding talk and constant suggestions. She really did appreciate the help Ada and Polly we're giving here, but she was much happier to be left alone to work on her dress. Polly, in particular, wanted a big white wedding for the couple, still a tad miffed that she hadn't been able to do the same for Ada. The older woman was persistent in her efforts, despite numerous protests from Rosie who wanted a quiet, simple ceremony with their closest friends and family around.

"Oh for goodness sake, Rosie. Why are opposing this so much?" Polly exclaims, shaking her head at the young girl.

"Because you're making such a fuss! I don't want a fuss! I want to wear my ma's dress, in the church we've always gone to. I want Jeremiah to marry us. I want to kiss Thomas. I want to get drunk, and dance the fucking night away in a field! That's all I want." Rosie cries, dropping her head into her hands.

"Sounds bloody perfect." Ada comments, moving to rest a comforting hand on Rosie's shoulder, sensing before Polly had, that Rosie had nearly reached breaking point.

"Rosie..."

"That's what I want Pol." She replies, throwing her hands out to her sides.

"That's not a very good plan." Polly comments, raising her eyebrows as she flicks through her pages of wedding planning notes.

"I don't care if it's a very good plan!" Rosie protests, rising from the sofa.

"We should at least-" Rosie lets out a frustrated shriek, Polly's eyes widening at the sound as the young girl rounds to face her, cutting her off.

"Oh my God, Pol. I swear to god. If you don't stop I'm going to find Tommy's cap and-"

"Ok, alright. That's enough. I'm taking my fiancée now, so no one loses an eye. Ok?" Tommy jumps in, having heard the commotion from the betting shop, stepping in just in time to pull Rosie away from a potential fight. "Come on. Come on, Ro."

"Finally. Thank fuck for that." Rosie sighs as Tommy wraps an arm around her waist, leading her from the room.

"No more threatening Pol, eh?" He chides gently, cupping her cheeks with his hands as she smiles up at him, leaning up to press her lips to his.

"Sorry." She mumbles against his lips, winding her arms around his neck. "Do you really have to go back to work?" She asks, letting out a laugh as he gives her a sarcastic sigh and shake of his head, dropping his head to press feather light kisses to her neck.

"I guess I can spare a few minutes." He teases lightly, leading her towards the staircase.

—————————————————————

"You shouldn't be in here." Rosie comments, hiding her smile as she senses Tommy hovering in the doorway to her old room, which she had turned into a sewing room for the purpose of fixing up her mother's wedding dress.

"I've been looking for you." He replies, stepping inside without waiting for an invitation.

"I've been here." She states, turning to smile up at him as he approaches.

"So you have." Tommy confirms, leaning down to kiss her. "And very busy by the looks of it." He runs his fingers gently over the fabric on the table in front of Rosie, raising his eyebrows as she pushes him away suddenly.

"Tommy. Stop. It's bad luck for you to see my dress before the wedding day!" She exclaims, covering the dress the best she could with her arms.

"All I can see right now, is lots of white lace." He states, letting out a chuckle as Rosie huffs, pursing her lips in a pout. "Ok, fine. If I turn around, can I give you a kiss?"

"I guess so." She says softly, waiting for Tommy to turn around before rising from her chair and moving into his arms.

"You're tense." He comments gently, running his hands over her back as she wraps her arms around him, humming in reply as he presses his lips to the top of her head, leaving them to rest there.

"I'm stressed." She mumbles against his chest, Tommy frowning in response.

"Why?" He asks, pulling back to cup her cheeks with his hands, looking her in the eye.

"I don't know...our wedding is in less than a week Tom-" she starts, only to be cut off by Tommy, who rubs his thumb gently across her cheeks.

"What needs doing? Eh? How can I help?"

"You're sweet, but it's nothing you can do." Rosie replies, tucking her body close to his again as he sighs, frustrated that he couldn't immediately help ease her stress.

"Nothing?" He clarifies, frowning again as she shakes her head against his chest.

"No. Nothing."

"Not even keeping you company in here?" Tommy suggests, smiling as Rosie pulls away to look up at him, a grin spreading across her face.

"I'd like that..." she says slowly, tilting up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I'll bring a chair up, turn it away from you, I promise I won't look at the dress." He says, gently tucking her hair behind her ear. "I can light the fire too?"

"Really?" She sighs, her eyes betraying how happy she was to finally have some alone time with Tommy, away from all the stress of wedding planning, and the running of the company.

"Yes."

"That would be lovely."

"Ok, good." Tommy replies, tucking his finger under her chin to tilt her head upwards, making sure her eyes met his. "On one condition."

"Go on..."

"You take a break." Tommy holds his hand up as Rosie opens her mouth to protest, shutting it quickly with a smile as he gives her a pointed look. "You're exhausted, Ro. Let Ada and Pol help. I know they have different ideas to you, but they can help. You need to rest."

"Just give me half an hour. That's it! And then I'll stop. I'll take a break. I promise." She exclaims as he lowers his hand, smirking as she pushes up on to her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Promise?" He teases, holding his pinky finger out to her as she rolls her eyes, nodding nonetheless.

"Yes." She replies, hooking her finger around his.

"Deal."

"35 minutes." Tommy calls teasingly, holding his pocket watch over his shoulder to show Rose as she rises from her chair.

"Close enough!" She jokes in reply as she moves to straddle Tommy's lap, resting her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her temple. Rosie sighs, letting her body relax against his, her eyes fluttering shut. "This is nice." Tommy hums in agreement, sliding his hands under her blouse to run his fingertips lightly along her spine. "We should make more time for this." Tommy hums again, turning her head to press a kiss to her hair, letting them linger there as Rosie lets out a long yawn. "I can't wait to marry you."


	15. Fifteen

**Chapter 15 **

Taking a deep breath, Rosie turns away from the mirror to face Ada who gives her a wide grin, holding out her hands for Rosie to take.

"How do I look?" She asks, slipping her hands into Ada's.

"Incredible. So beautiful, Ro." Ada replies, carefully pulling Rosie in for a hug.

"Is Arthur ready?" Rosie questions as she pulls out of Ada's embrace, turning back to look in the mirror once more, running her hands over her dress as Ada reaches up to carefully tuck a falling flower back into Rose's braided hair.

"He's outside waiting." Ada states, placing her hands on Rosie's shoulders to turn her around again.

"And Tommy?"

"With John at the church." She replies, giving Rosie a reassuring smile as he friend gulps, wringing her hands together. "And if we don't hurry up, Jeremiah will start without us."

"He can't start without the bride." Rosie laughs as Ada takes her hand in hers again, leading her out of the room, and downstairs to Arthur.

Meanwhile, at the church, Tommy pulls his watch out of his pocket, sighing as he tucks it away again, clasping his hands in front of him, retraining his eyes on the closer double doors.

"Excited?" John asks, punching Tommy in the arm as his older brother rolls his eyes.

"I will be when I see her walk through those doors." Tommy mutters, nodding towards the door, raising his eyebrows at his brother as he lets out a laugh.

"You're not seriously worried she's going to change her mind?" John laughs, clasping his hand on Tommy's shoulder, falling into silence as Tommy remains quiet, eyes still set forwards. "Ah, come on, Tom! Rosie's been in love with you since we were kids! She's not going to change her mind now."

"I hope not." Tommy mumbles, straightening ever so slightly as the double doors open slowly, revealing Arthur and Rosie.

"Fuck. She looks-"

"Beautiful." Tommy whispers, cutting John off as his eyes follow Rosie down the aisle, moving down a step to hold his arm out to her, giving his fiancée a small smile as she tucks her hand in his elbow, greeting him with a smile of her own as they turn towards Jeremiah.

Glancing around the living room of 6 Watery Lane, Rosie frowns as she searches for Tommy, heading for the stairs as her search comes up empty.

Pushing open the door to the room she shared with Tommy, Rosie smiles as she finds him stood with his back to the door, fumbling with something in his hands. "Tom?"

"Hmm?" Tommy hums in reply, turning quickly to face her as she takes one step into the room.

"You're needed downstairs. Everyone's waiting." She states gently, brow furrowed in confusion as Tommy walks over to her, gently pushing the door shut, and pulling her further into the room. "Tom...they've been waiting for ages..."

"Then they can wait a couple more minutes." He states, leaning down to press his lips to Rosie's, smiling into the kiss as she lets out a soft giggle, relaxing into his arms.

"Are you ok?" She asks, winding her arms around his neck, letting her hand rest on the back of his neck, her thumb rubbing against the back of his head.

"I am." He assures her, dropping his head once more to press his lips to hers again.

"You've just seemed...distracted all afternoon." Rosie states softly as they pull away, frowning again as Tommy shakes his head.

"I'm not."

"I just...I just need to know, that it's not...that you don't regret-"

"I don't regret anything." He reassures her quickly, cutting her off. "If anything, the only thing I regret is not doing this with you years ago."

"You've been up here for ages." She protests, smiling as he cuts her off with another kiss.

"I was sorting this out." He replies, reaching behind them to take a small box from the side. Rosie frowns as he holds it out to her, slowly taking it in her hands.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." He prompts, nudging the box in her hand.

"Tommy..." she gasps, lifting the velvet covered lid to reveal a simple gold necklace holding both of their birth stones.

"I wanted to give it to you before the ceremony, but it wasn't ready in time. Finn had to rush out and get it for me." Tommy explains, watching as Rosie raises her eyebrows, running her finger over the delicate stones.

"Were you stressed?" She teases, glancing up at Tommy who shakes his head adamantly.

"No."

"Thomas." She prompts, raising her eyebrows tauntingly.

"A little." He admits, shaking his head as she lets out a chuckle.

"I bet you were." Rosie says with a laugh, pulling her body flush to Tommy's, who hugs her back equally as tightly. "Thank you, Tommy. It's beautiful. Will you help me put it on?" She asks, handing the necklace back to him and turning away, lifting her hair to allow him to place the necklace around her neck. Tommy rests his hands on her hips, gently turning her body back to face his, smiling at the grin on Rosie's face as she looks down at the new piece of jewellery. "It's perfect." She whispers, letting out a giggle as Tommy drops his head to her neck, places kisses along her soft skin. "Tom..." she draws out, running her fingers through his hair. "We need to get back downstairs. They'll leave for the field without us."

"Let them." He mutters, pulling her towards the bed. "Five more minutes." Rosie lets out another laugh as the back of her knees hit the bed, dropping down onto it as Tommy hovers over her, kissing along her jaw until her reaches her lips, where he places a lingering kiss. He pauses as they pull away, his eyes meeting Rosie's who bites her lip, smiling up at him. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"Once or twice." She whispers, cupping his cheeks in her hands, running her thumbs slowly over his cheekbones as he drops his head to hers again, capturing her lips in his.

"Well you do. Absolutely gorgeous."


End file.
